Internado de digielegidos
by lulu291
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa y Zoe Orimoto se enfrentan a un nuevo reto, el internado. Las dos chicas conocidas como 'las chicas problemas' ponen el mundo de Yamato Ishida y Kouji Minamoto de reves. Su amistad sobrivivira a muchas cosas como las bombas de pintura, dias de castigo, bailes de borrachos ,concursos de tropiezos, citas de escapada, ropa de 'fresita' y muchas otras cosas .
1. Planes y amor de hermanos

Ellas tambien conocidas como las problematicas del instituto Marvell estaban a punto de meterse en un gran problema.

\- Psss, ya tienes la pintura? - pregunto una rubia de ojos verdes.

\- Claro que si. Verde como el musgo jijiji - se reia una castaña de ojos miel.

\- Ese estupido lo pagara muy caro - sonrisa malefica por parte de la rubia.

\- Con Mimi Tachikawa y Zoe Orimoto nadie se mete, NADIE!

Riingggg...

\- Es hora - dijieron las dos.

Puede que no era la mejor broma del mundo pero era una obra de las ''chicas problemas'' como se hacian llamar. Colocaron el cubo con pintura encima del casillero del chico y tras ese cubo habia otro con plumas y millones de hormigas rojas. Los cubos estaban atados con cuerdas y si tiran de ellas , bum ! Pintura, plumas y hormigas encima. Mimi saco una nota de su bolsillo y la pego en el casillero. Se escondieron detras de una sus manos tenian las cuerdas. Por el rostro de ambas chicas se asomo una sonrisa. En un segundo ese pasillo ya estaba lleno de adolescentes. La victima de las chicas se hacerco a su casillero. Cogio la nota que estaba pegada y la leyo.

\- No abras el casillero o si no lo lamentaras - leyo - Que broma mas estupida.

Grave error. Cuando abrio el casillero se encontro con una rata.

\- Aaaahhhh! - grito como mujer - Una rata en mi casillero!

Zoe tiro la cuerda y el cubo de pintura verde le cayo justo en la cabeza del chico.

\- No veo nada!

\- Eso te pasa jugador de cuarta por jugar conmigo y con Mimi al mismo tiempo - susuro la rubia.

\- Me toca - de un tiron el cubo con plumas y hormigas ya estaba vacio.

\- Me pica! Pica! - gritaba el chico.

\- Jajajajaja... - se reian los alumnos.

\- Mimi Tachikawa y Zoe Orimoto! Os e avisado que a la proxima vez que hagan una de las suyas os voy a exmatricular, asi que - la directora cogio aire - Estais exmatriculadas de este instituto!

Las chicas como si no les importara nada cogieron sus mochilas y se fueron de la escuela.

Despues de una hora...

\- QUE? - gritaron ambas chicas.

\- Lo que oyeron. Se van a un internado de digielegidos - dijo Satoe.

\- Pero, pero...

\- Ni un pero señoritas. Ya me canse de vuestro comportamiento. Iran a ese internado para convertirse en unas damas con educacion y clase - dijo Yumiko ( no sabia como se llama la madre de Zoe)

\- Y por que se llama internado de digielegidos? - pregunto Zoe

\- Es un internado especial para los que tienen un digimon o se pueden convertir en uno. - respondio Satoe

\- Pero los digimons no estan permitidos en este internado. Y tampoco estudiareis como transformar a su digimon - dijo Yumiko.

\- Entonces el nombre no tiene sentido - bufo Mimi.

\- Partireis a las 07:00 de la madrugada. Asi que ir a hacer las maletas - dijo Satoe.

Las chicas sin decir nada se fueron cada una a su habitacion.

Las dos familias eran muy unidas. Desde que tenian memoria Mimi y Zoe son las mejores amigas. Nunca se pelearon. Bueno, si no tomamos en cuenta las peleas por la Nutella. Mimi tenia dos hermanos. Takuya Kanbara y Takato Matsuki. Los dos fueron adoptados por la familia Tachikawa. Zoe tiene solo un hermano. Michel Whasington. El igual es adoptado. Ambas familias viven en una sola casa. En este caso mansion.

Ahora volvemos con las protagonistas.

Despues de empacar todas las cosas necesarias, Mimi cogio el walkie-talkie y llamo a Zoe que estaba en la habitacion de al lado.

\- Coneja, aqui mapache. Responde. Cambio - dijo Mimi.

\- Mapache, aqui coneja. Cojiste todas las cosas necesarias? Cambio - respondio Zoe.

\- Creo que si. Cambio.

\- Repasemos la lista. Pinturas? Cambio.

\- Si. Cambio.

\- Marcadores permanentes? Cambio.

\- En el bolso de mano. Cambio.

\- Cuerdas, tijeras y pegamento? Cambio.

\- Todo bajo mi ropa. Cambio.

\- La ferma de hormigas rojas? Cambio.

\- En la habitacion de Takuya. Cambio.

\- Sabes que nunca podras tomarle el pelo, verdad? El fue el maestro que nos enseño todo lo que sabemos. Cambio.

\- Lo intente. Cam...

\- Aaahhh! Hermanita! - se oia gritar a Takuya.

\- Y decias que no iba a funcionar. Jajaja...-se reia Mimi.

\- Buena esa Meems! - felicito Zoe.

La puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a Takuya.

\- Mimi sabes que me haras falta todo este tiempo que estaras en el internado, verdad?

\- Si vienes a abrazarme y a darme las hormigas mejor vete por donde viniste.

\- Merecia intentarlo.

\- Adios Rudolph.

\- Por que me llamas Ru...Auch!-le cerro la puerta en la nariz.

\- Eso es por cambiarme el champu la semana pasada Rudolph.

\- Yo tambien te quiero.

Mimi rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

\- Aaahhh!- grito la chica - Como entraste aqui?

Takato sonrio y se encogio de hombros.

\- Mimi.

\- Hhmmm?

\- Te voy a extrañar.

\- Ay, enano, ven aca - y lo abrazo.

3...2...1

\- Ahh! Me pica! - Mimi se empezo a rascar - Estuviste con Takuya verdad?

Takato sonrio.

\- Puedes hacerme cuantas bromas quieras , pero el mejor bromista soy yo - grito Takuya.

-Maldito seas Takuya!-grito.

Siiii, amor de hermanos ^^

\- Pero enserio Mimi te voy a extrañar.

Mimi paro de rascarse por todo el cuerpo y presto atencion a Takato.

\- Ya no tendre con quien jugar videojuegos y ganar, ya no tendre con quien hacer pasteles quemados , ya no tendre con quien mirar los lunnis, ya no tendre a quien molestar en sus dias, ya no tendre...

\- Para, que me van a salir los mocos. Y las lagrimas, claro.

\- Y cuando volveras?

\- Por como es mi comportamiento creo que en Navidad ...

Takato sonrio.

\- ... del 2025-completo la frase Mimi.

\- Ah! Pues me quedo con tus Cd's de los beatles ^^

\- Oye!

\- Nos vemos en los dias de visita en el internado! - n.n- y se fue.

\- Por que me toco esta familia, dios mio ... y ... hay dias de visita en el internado? O_O

Con Zoe...

Toc toc toc

\- Pasa! - grito Zoe.

\- Hola hermanita! - dijo Michel - Quiero decirte algo - con tono serio.

\- Voy a ser tia? o-o cara de asombro.

\- No.

\- Los aliens raptaron a Mimi? O_O - cara de horror.

\- No.

\- Se borro el expediente que tengo? ^-^ - cara feliz.

\- No. Que expediente?

\- No, ninguno jejeje ...^^

\- Te queria decir que bajes a cenar.

Zoe casi se va de espaldas.

\- Solo eso?

\- Tambien quiro decirte que me haras falta gusana.

\- Tu tambien, mariposa - abrazo.

\- Te quiero mucho se que hare sin ti.

\- Yo tambien te quiero Mike, eres mi pariente mas valioso junto con Mimi, Takato y Takuya. Sin ti yo me moriria.

\- Zoe ... fui yo quien perdio tu cd autografiado por Madonna.

\- Te matare! - dijo Zoe furiosa.

Y asi termina un dia en la vida de las chicas problemas ^^

Continuara...


	2. Mi Nutella y la chica del avion

En el aeropuerto a las 06:50 de la madrugada ...

\- Bueno, chicos despedios de vuestras hermanas - dijo Satoe

\- Como regalo de despesdida quiero darte esto - Mike le dio un sobre.

\- Que sea dinero, que sea dinero - Rezo Zoe mientras abria el sobre - Es una carta? La leo ''Que ingenua gusana, que no es tu regalo hermanita'' - se cruzo de brazos - Y cual es mi regalo?

\- Esto - saco una pulsera con seis dijes. Uno era un corazon, una flor, una nota musical, una pelota de futbol americano, una carita feliz y una mariposa.

\- Es hermoso - dijo Zoe.

\- Me puse deacuerdo con Mike, asi que tu tambien tienes una pulsera - dijo Takato.

\- Copiadores baratos - dijo Mimi.

La pulsera de Mimi tenia los siguientes dijes: una guitara , un microfono, un corazon, una pelota de beisbol, un trebol y una tortuga.

\- Aun asi me gusto mucho tu regalo - abrazo a su hermano.

\- Yo fui mas original y sabia que te iba a gustar lo siguiente-dijo Takuya soriendo victoriosamente.

\- Asi? Entonces que compraste ?

\- Nada ^^

\- Te odio - mirada matadora por parte de Mimi.

\- Solo una carta y una Nutella n.n - le dio el bote de chocolate.

\- Te amo n.n - lo abrazo.

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se.

\- Tu siempre tan bipolar Mimi - dijo Zoe.

\- Asi me quieren - les saco la lengua.

\- La carta la abres en el avion cuando comas la Nutella - dijo Takuya.

\- Bueno hijas tendreis que subir al avion o si no lo perdereis - dijo Yumiko.

\- Las veremos en los dias de visita - dijo Satoe.

\- Eso es en Navidad ?

\- No hija, es dentro de un mes - dijo la mama de Mimi.

La castaña bufo.

\- Prometemos traerles Nutella - dijo Yumiko.

\- 5 botes para cada una - dijo Zoe.

\- 2 botes o si no nada - dijo Satoe.

\- Trato hecho - finalizo Mimi la conversacion.

Y subieron al avion.

Despues de media hora...

Mimi se encontraba viendo la ventana y Zoe solo miraba el bote de chocolate.

\- Mimi...

\- Si?

\- Me das Nutella? - pregunto como niña pequeña.

\- MMmmm ... no.

\- Prometo darte de mi Nutella cuando mama me la traiga.

\- Mmmmm ... no.

\- Te ayudare en matematicas.

\- Mmmm... no.

\- Te doy mi poster con Abraham Mateo.

\- Mmmmm... no.

\- Prometo que limpiare tu habitacion todo un mes.

\- Quien dijo que no estaremos en la misma habitacion en el Internado de digielegidos al que vamos?

\- No lo se, solo lo digo por decir. Ya no tengo ideas.

\- Me das de tu Nutella, bien?

\- Sip ^^

Le paso el bote de chocolate. Abrio la tapa y ... bum! Una obra de chocolate. La cara de Zoe estaba llena de chocolate.

\- Jajajajaja... - se reia Mimi.

Zoe furiosa recordo las palabras de Takuya y le arebato la carta que tenia Mimi en su bolso.

\- ''Hermanita , el mejor el bromista soy que te haya gustado mi regalo. Te quiere tu guapo y sexy hermano, Takuya n.n'' - leyo con voz alta Zoe.

\- Pues si me gusto mucho mi regalo - dijo Mimi - Tengo una idea - Azafata - la mujer llego junto a ella - Podria traerme pan por favor.

La mujer extrañada asintio sin comentar. Despues de ver a una chica con la cara llena de chocolate y a otra pidiendo pan, no podia replicar nada. Llego con el pan y se lo dio a la chica.

\- Gracias - rompio un poco de pan, lo paso por la cara de Zoe y despues se lo comio.

\- Esta bueno? - pregunto la rubia.

\- Prueba - le extendio un trozo de pan.

Zoe hizo lo mismo que Mimi, y metio el trozo de pan con chocolate en la boca.

\- No esta mal.

Y asi siguieron comiendo las chicas ante la atenta mirada de los pasarejos. Despues de terminar de comer se chuparon los dedos.

\- Disculpad. Pero habeis dicho que vais al Internado de digielegidos? - pregunto una timida peliroja, que estaba sentada en el asiento de la otra parte del pasillo.

\- Si. Y que? - dijo Mimi.

\- Es que yo tambien voy alli - respondio la chica apenada.

\- Disculpa a mi amiga pero cuando quiere puede ser un desastre para socializar ...

\- Oye ! - interumpio Mimi a su amiga rubia.

\- Mi nombre es Zoe Orimoto y la grosera de atras - senñalo a su izquierda - es Mimi Tachikawa.

\- Yo soy Sora Takenouchi. Un placer en conoceros.

\- Oye - llamo Mimi la atencion de Sora - Lo siento por como respondi pero esa es mi forma de ser. Directa y sin muchas palabras.

\- No hay por que disculparse n.n

\- Pero aparte de eso me gusta hablar mucho y hacer nuevos amigos - le guiño el ojo.

La peliroja sonrio.

\- Es la primera vez que vas al internado? - pregunto Zoe.

\- Si. Mis padres dicen que es una buena forma de socializar y de hacer amigos. En mi otro instituto se burlaban de mi por tener un digimon tan cariñoso. - bajo la mirada.

\- Te entiendo. Palmon cuando esta de visita no se despega de mi.

\- Biyomon tampoco - dijo Sora.

\- Cuanto me gustaria tener un digimon. Pero tengo un digi-espirit - dijo Zoe.

\- Me pregunto como seran las chicas en ese internado - dijo Mimi.

\- Y los chicos - dijo Sora.

\- Chicos? - preguntaron las fanaticas de la Nutella.

\- No lo sabian? El internado es mixto. Por una parte estan las instalaciones de los chicos y por otra las de las chicas. Pero las aulas de clase estan en el mismo edificio - explico Sora.

\- Y nosotras que creiamos que era solo de mujeres - dijo Zoe.

\- Pero mira el lado bueno, podemos hacerles bromas a los chicos que ni se daran cuenta que fuimos nosotras - la cara de Mimi se ilumino.

\- Les gusta hacer bromas?

\- A quien, no? - dijo Zoe.

\- Tu tambien nos ayudaras, verdad Sora?

\- Puedo?

\- Claro, somos amigas. Lo nuestro es tuyo pero lo tuyo no es nuestro. Nunca nos prestes algo por que no sabemos si lo devolveremos - dijo Mimi.

\- Jjajajaja ... seria un placer ayudarles en lo que pueda n.n

\- Pues seremos las bromistas fantasmas del instituto - dijo Zoe.

\- Siii ^^

En una parte de Inglaterra ...

\- Hermano tu no te cansas. A cuantas chicas le rompiste el corazon este mes ? - pregunto un rubio de ojos azules.

\- 26 y con la de ayer 27 - respondio un chico parecido al primero solo que era un poco mayor.

\- Matt deberias dejar de hacer esto.

\- Y ser un chico enamorado desde primaria de la misma chica a la que ni le puedo decir algo sin tartamudear ? Eso es lo que quieres que sea ,Tk ?

\- Algun dia llegara esa chica que cambiara tu mundo y despues yo sere el que te diga el clasico ''Te lo dije''

\- Si, claro, como no ...

En otra parte de Inglaterra...

\- Hermano, vamos a salir ? -pregunto un chico pelo azul corto y de ojos azules.

\- No. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. - respondio alguien muy parecido al primero solo que el pelo de el estaba atado en una cotela.

\- Kouji, asi no encontraras novia.

\- Y quien dijo que quiero novia, Kouchi?

-Nadie pero te haria falta una.

\- Yo nunca tendre novia.

\- Ya lo veremos hermano, ya lo veremos ...


	3. Ego, misterio y la visita inesperada

La llegada a Inglaterra paso hace 3 horas para nuestras tres queridas chicas. Ahora estaban enfrente del famoso internado de digielegidos. Todo era tan hermoso y a la vez tan viejo. En la derecha estaba el edificio de las habitaciones de las chicas y en la izquierda el de los chicos. El edificio de las chicas era de un rosa pastel y el de los chicos era un azul cielo. Y enfrente de ellas habia un gran instituto de color amarillo. Lo demas era campus junto con las canchas de futbol , tenis, basebol, voley eyc.

\- Si no estuviera todo pintado de arcoiris , diria que es la carcel - dijo Zoe

\- Aja - dijieron las otras dos.

Un chico un poco mas gordo de pelo castaño se hacerco a ellas.

\- Hola ! Mi nombre es J. P. y creo que ustedes son las nuevas , verdad ?

\- Si - dijieron las tres.

\- La directora me pidio que os enseñara el internado, os diera los horarios y la llave de vuestra habitacion.

\- Llave ? Me estas diciendo que compartire habitacion ? - pregunto Mimi.

\- Si. En total sois 4 en una habitacion.

\- Nosotras tres y una mas , no? - dijo Sora.

\- Asi es. Y ahora nos dejamos de hablar y vamos que tengo que enseñaros el internado-dijo JP

Las chicas lo siguieron junto con sus maletas que no eran pocas.

Despues de dejar las maletas en su habitacion que era la del numero 533 y estaba en el quinto piso , tuvieron un recorido por el internado. No voy a dar detalles para no aburrir, asi que os puedo decir que despues de ver todo ese lugar, las chicas decidieron dar un paseo por el campus.

\- Por que todos nos miran como si fueramos modelos o superstars de Hollywood ? - pregunto Zoe.

\- Bueno, la verdad si teneis pinta de modelo - dijo Sora.

Mimi miraba a la peliroja de arriba a abajo.

\- Tu tienes pinta de enfermera - dijo la castaña.

\- Eh ?

\- Algun dia te vistiremos de enfermera , con uno de esos trajes apretados y veras como toda la poblacion masculina desangrara por ti. Y entonces si necesitaremos una enfermera - dijo Mimi.

\- Bu-e-no ... - dijo una Sora con la cara como un tomate.

\- No se ustedes pero yo ya me harte que me coman con la mirada. Me siento desnuda - dijo Zoe.

\- Pues esos shorts negros y esa playera blanca que es casi transparente y se puede ver tu sujetador morado , se podria decir que estas desnuda ante la mirada de los hombres - dijo Mimi.

\- Mira quien habla. La del vestido negro con vans rosa , que tiene el pelo rizado. Es normal que los chicos te miren como si fueran una presa facil - dijo Zoe.

\- Tu ya sabes cuantos intentaron ligar con este bombon - se señalo - Y cuantos consiguieron algo de mi? Ninguno. Cero. Nadie. Por que ? Por que soy inalcanzable.

\- Tu ego esta por los cielos - dijo la rubia.

\- Tu ya sabes que no soy asi.

\- Eres pesima actuando como fresita.

\- WHAT? De que hablas ? Si quiero puedo actuar en Hollywood como actriz.

\- Si. Seria la peor comedia de la historia.

\- Como te atreves a insultar mi talento para actuar ? - se hizo la ofendida - Soy mejor que tu en la cocina.

\- Somos iguales. Tu eres pesima en actuar y yo en cocinar - dijo Zoe.

\- Y volviendo al tema principal. Quien sabe. Puede que nos encontremos novio por aqui - le guiño un ojo a sus amigas.

\- Lo unico que encontraremos seran mujeriegos - dijo Zoe.

Sora en todo este tiempo estaba observando a las chicas con una sonrisa. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Mimi - llamo la peliroja.

\- Hhhmmm?

\- Hay un rubio de ojos azules que te esta mirando con mucha intensidad.

\- Hay muchos rubios con ojos azules que me estan mirando. Cual de ellos ?

\- El que esta apoyado en ese arbol.

\- Ese que acaba de darme una sonrisa coqueta ?

\- Ese mismo - dijo Sora.

\- Ja! Pues que siga mirando. Por que esta nena no sera para el y mucho menos para algun idiota de por aqui. Soy demasiada mujer para estos idiotas.

\- Y otra vez tu ego salio a flote - dijo Zoe.

\- No es verdad.

\- Si que lo es. Estas segura que no estas en tus dias ?

\- Si yo estuviera , tu tambien estarias en la misma situacion. No olvides que nos viene a la vez.

\- Es verdad - dijo Zoe.

\- Ustedes son muy unidas ? - pregunto Sora.

\- Desde que nacimos somos unidas - dijo Zoe.

\- Cuanto me hubiera gustado tener una amiga desde infancia - bajo la mirada.

\- Pues, ahora no tienes una, tienes dos chicas locas y guapas como amigas - dijo Mimi cogiendola del brazo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo con Meems - dijo Zoe cogiendo a la peliroja del otro brazo.

\- jajaja ... me alegro de haberos encontrado en el avion.

\- Yo tambien pero ahora quiero desempacar mis cosas y saber quien es mi otra compa de habitacion - dijo Mimi.

\- Si vamos.

Y asi las tres caminaron a su habitacion. Por el camino la mayoria de la poblacion masculina se les quedaba viendo. Algunos hasta les guiñaban un ojo y otros silbaban. Llegaron a su habitacion y entraron alli. Las paredes eran de un morado claro y en cada rincon habia una cama. En una de ellas estaba sentada una chica de pelo castaño y de ojos marrones que usaba un vestido verde.

\- Hola.

\- Hola - dijieron las tres.

\- Juri Kato.

\- Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa.

\- Yo Zoe Orimoto.

\- Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi.

\- Espero que en la noche esteis vestidas comodas para que la ropa no os incomode...

\- En la noche vestiremos con pijama. Es lo mas logico del mundo - dijo Mimi.

Juri sonrio.

\- Entonces nos vemos - la chica se fue dejando a tres adolescentes muy confundidas.

\- Y eso que fue? - pregunto Sora.

\- Ni idea - respondio Zoe.

\- La sonrisa de la chica me recuerda a alguien, pero a a quien?

Toc, toc...

\- Quien sera? - se pregunto Sora.

\- Voy yo ... -dijo Mimi.

Abriendo la puerta se encontro con tres rostros muy conocidos por ella.

\- Hola hermanita - dijieron dos de ellos.

Mimi les cero la puerta en la nariz.

\- Quien era?

\- Tres locos sacados del manicomnio.

\- Oye!

\- Mike, Taku y Tako, no?

\- Los demonios en persona.

\- Y quienes son ellos? - pregunto una muy curiosa Sora.

Mimi abrio de nuevo la puerta.

\- El es Takuya mi hermano mayo r- lo cogio del brazo y lo tiro en una cama.

\- Encantado.

\- El Takato mi hermano menor - hizo lo mismo que con Tkuya y lo tiro en la cama.

\- Un gusto en conocerla - Takato sonrio.

Mimi se sento en medio de los dos hermanos.

\- El es Michel mi hermano mayor - Zoe dejo pasar a su hermano.

\- Es un placer en conocerla, my lady - dijo Mike besando la mano de Sora.

\- Yo soy Sora - la chica se sonrojo por el acto del chico.

\- Como habeis llegado aqui ? - pregunto Mimi despues de que todos tomaran asiento.

\- Es que no podiamos estar un minuto sin nuestras hermanas y decidimos ir nosotros tambien a este internado - dijo Takuya.

\- Awww - dejo escapar Sora.

\- No te emociones - dijo Zoe.

\- Que le habeis hecho a la sra. Milgred para que nuestras madres os manden aqui ? - pregunto Mimi.

\- Ponerle bombas que apestan - dijo Mike.

\- Pintar a su gato - dijo Takuya.

\- Cortar sus flores - dijo Mike.

\- Comer la tarta que habia preparado para su nieto - dijo Takuya.

\- A mi solo me mandaron para cuidarlos - dijo Takato sonriendo.

\- Eso es mas creible - dijo Zoe.

\- Y ahora que terminaron de explicar, nosotras debemos cambiarnos y ordenar nuestras cosas. Ustedes hagan lo mismo. Hasta mañana. Adios - Mimi saco a los tres de la habitacion y les cero la puerta en la nariz , denuevo.

\- Dijiste que Juri se parecia a alguien, no?

\- Si - afirmo Mimi a la pregunta de Sora.

\- Pues se parece a Takato.

\- Si creo que si. Deberia darles un empujon. Puede que terminen como pareja - dijo Mimi.

\- Bueno, ahora a desempacar que mañana tenemos clases - dijo Zoe sin mucho animo.

\- Si - dijieron las otras dos.

Y asi empezaron a ordenar sus cosas.

 **HOLA ! Como están ? Ya llevamos 3 capitulos con este. Como les esta pareciendo el fic hasta ahora ? Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario Guest ! Me alegro mucho que te guste ^^**

 **El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes. Hasta luego :)**


	4. Broma de segunda mano y el chico sexi

En la noche ...

Bum . bum, bum ...

\- Hhmmm ... Ois eso ? - pregunto una peliroja dando vueltas en la cama.

\- No. Ya duermete - dijo Mimi tapandose con la manta hasta la cabeza.

Bum, bum, bum ...

\- Ya parenle ! - dijo Zoe lanzando una almohada a Mimi.

\- Oye! Que no fui yo - Mimi le regreso la almohada.

Bum, bum , bum ...

\- Pues vamos a ver que esta pasando, que con este ruido no puede dormir ni Dios - dijo Zoe levantandose de la cama.

\- Concuerdo contigo - dijo Sora levantandose tambien.

\- Suerte - dijo Mimi acomodandose mas en la cama.

\- Te vienes con nosotras , perezosa - Zoe la cogio de las piernas y la tiro fuera de la cama.

\- Auch! Eso dolio! - se quejo.

\- Coge tus pantuflas y vamos.

Mimi hizo caso a su amiga rubia y cogio sus pantuflas de ositos. Las tres chicas bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.

\- Pues no hay nada - dijo Sora.

Bum, bum , bum ...

\- Se oye de afuera - dijo Zoe.

\- Y si es un criminal ? - la castaña estaba alterada.

\- Que no mujer - intento tranquilizarla Zoe.

\- Un asesino ?

\- No.

\- Un violador ?

\- Tampoco eso.

\- Un criminal que mata moscas que tambien es asesino y violador de peluches ?

\- Tachikawa, ya parale.

\- Vale - la chica bajo la mirada como si fuera una niña pequeña que fue regañada por su madre.

\- No podemos dejarnos con la intriga. No creo que pase nada malo si vamos afuera - dijo Sora.

\- Bueno, esta bien - dijieron las otras dos.

Salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar al lado de este.

\- Que habra sido ese ruido? - se preguntaba una peliroja.

\- Un chico que quiere asustar a las chicas - dijo Zoe.

\- Tu crees?

\- Si. Solo que en mi opinion serian un patan que no nos deja dormir.

\- Bueno ...

\- Dios mio que sera ! - exclamo Mimi extendiendo las manos.

\- Como si la respuesta te cayera del cielo - dijo Zoe.

Y bum...

En las manos de Mimi se encontraba un globo verde lleno de ... algo.

\- Pero que demo ... ? - Zoe miraba el cielo de un lado a otro pero solo veia estrellas.

\- Y decias que las respuestas no vienen del cielo , eh ? Dios me escucho ! O fue Jesus ?

\- Ni dea de quien fue pero , que es este globo? - Sora cogio el globo.

\- Un globo con agua?

\- No lo creo, esta lleno con algo negro.

\- Pasame eso - dijo Zoe cogiendo el globo.

\- No, dejame inspeccionarlo - Sora lo cogio del otro lado.

\- Que me lo des.

\- Que no ...

Bum ...

El globo exploto dejando a tres chicas llenas de pintura azul oscuro.

\- Pues ya sabemos que habia en el globo - dijo Mimi.

Las dos chicas la miraron mal.

\- Mejor vamonos a cambiarnos antes de que alguien nos vea - dijo Sora.

Las tres estaban enfrente de la puerta del edificio. Intentaron abrirla pero ...

\- No se abre - dijo Zoe.

Detras de la puerta estaban unas chicas saludandolas con la mano y sonriendo. Una de ellas era Juri.

\- La muy traidora ... - susuro Mimi.

\- Y ahora como entramos? - pregunto Sora preocupada.

Tenian tres grandes problemas :

1\. No podian entrar al edificio.

2\. Estaban llenas de pintura y si alguien las veia serian el hazme reir del internado.

3\. Sus pijamas no eran de ayuda.

Mimi usaba unos shorts amarillos con los Minions , una camiseta de manga corta azul con amarillo y con un minion en el medio. En los pies sus pantuflas de ositos de azul oscuro. Y agregando a la lista estaba su pelo hecho un nido de pajaros.

Zoe usaba un camison morado que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. En los pies sus pantuflas de conejitos morados. Su pelo estaba en una coleta baja pero tambien estaba desordenado.

Sora se podria decir que era la mas normal. Usaba una camiseta de tirantes roja , unos shorts rojos con corazoncitos y unas pantuflas rojas. Su pelo estaba perfectamente areglado.

\- Hay que buscar una forma de entrar - dijo Zoe.

\- Nos dividiremos y asi ocuparemos mas tereno - dijo Sora.

\- Yo por la derecha, Sora por la izquierda y Zoe ve a ver si encuentras a nuestros hermanos para que nos ayuden.

\- Entendido - Y asi las tres chicas se separaron.

Con Sora ...

\- ''Espero no encontrarme con nadie. Mi primer dia y seria la burla del internado'' - pensaba Sora.

\- Oye tu!

La peliroja se paro asustada. Dio media vuelta y vio a tres chicos con aspecto raro.

\- Que quereis ? - Sora retrocedia todos los pasos que ellos avanzaban..

\- Por que no te vienes a nuestro cuarto a limpiarte. Asi tambien podemos divertirnos un rato - dijo un chico de pelo negro y de ojos iguales que parecia ser el jefe.

\- No - dijo Sora decidida.

\- Pues si no vienes por las buenas vendras por las malas. - dijo el mismo chico.

Sora se puso en posicion de defensa pero derepente alguien se puso delante de ella. Era un chico de pelo castaño alborotado y de ojos miel. Era mas alto que ella con unos 8 cm.

Sora no podia negar que el chico era guapo con un cuerpo bien formado y ... nos estamos saliendo del tema.

\- Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aqui. Es el tonto de Kamiya.

\- No te cansas de molestar a las chicas, Kaito - dijo el castanio.

\- Esta vez me pagaras por todas las que me debes.

Sus otros dos camaradas se abalanzaron sobre el castaño. Al primero con facilidad le dio un puño en la panza dejandolo en el suelo quejandose de dolor. Al segundo, le partio la nariz despues le dio con la rodilla en la panza. Solo quedaba uno y era el jefe.

\- De esta no te livras Tai

De uno o dos movimientos, el tal Kaito le dio un puño al castaño haciendo sangrar su labio y despues arincono a Tai contra la pared teniendo en su mano una navaja muy cerca de su cuello.

\- Esto es por que me quitaste el puesto de capitan en el equipo de futbol, por que acabaste con mi popularidad , por hacerme parecer un idiota enfrente de la clase y por muchas mas Kamiya.

Estaba apunto de cortarle un poco pero una mano lo paro.

\- Quitate de aqui chiquilla - dijo Kaito.

Pero Sora solo estaba apretando mas la muñeca del chico mientras le sostenia la mirada.

\- 1. A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. 2. No pienso quitarme y 3. Dile adios a tu asquerosa cara.

Sora levanto su puño y le dio en medio del rostro del chico. Este por reaccion dio unos pasos hacia atras soltando a Tai.

-Niñata del demonio ahora veras.

Sora levanto su pie y le dio en la mano en donde tenia la navaja, haciendo que el chico la soltase. Despues le dio otro puño en la cara y un pie en la entrepierna del chico.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decirme niñata - dijo Sora.

\- Chicos retirada - y los tres patanes se fueron a una velocidad impresionante.

\- Creo que deberia darte las gracias. Me defendiste enfrente de esos tres. Pues ... Gracias - dijo Sora mirando al castaño.

\- Al contrario yo deberia darte las gracias. Me salvaste la vida ^^ Como es que sabes pelear ?

\- En mi otro instituto muchos se metian conmigo por tener un digimon muy cariñoso o por que simplemente querian y yo tenia que defenderme de alguna manera, no ? Tome clases de karate, judo, kendo y boxeo. Solo que en lo ultimo resisti solo 2 meses. Pero se lo suficiente para defenderme - le informo Sora.

\- Wow ! Nunca conoci una chica como tu ^^ Te parece si ... nos hacemos amigos ? - sonrisa linda por parte de Tai.

\- Amigos ?

\- Amigos. Si es que no quieres que seamos algo mas ... -sonrisa pervertida.

\- Amigos que sea - le extendio la mano y el se la estrecho.

\- Y me podrias decir que haces afuera de tu edificio a esta hora ?

\- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, superman - Sora intentaba de reirse del pijama del chico.

Tai usaba un pijama azul y en la camiseta estaba el signo que tiene superman en su ropa..

\- Oye! Que fue un regalo hecho con mucho amor de mi hermana.

\- Aja.

\- Al menos yo no estoy lleno de pintura azul.

\- Para tu informacion fue una broma hecha por las chicas. Mimi y Zoe estan en la misma situacion que yo. Ahora estoy buscando alguna forma de entrar al edificio.

\- Puedes entrar por la puerta principal.

\- Esta cerada.

\- La trasera ?

\- Aun no la e visto pero ahora estoy en camino.

\- Te acompaño.

Sora se le quedo viendo.

\- No se ni tu nombre y quieres acompañarme ? - pregunto la peliroja con una ceja levantada.

\- Que ? Eres mi amiga debo averiguar mas de ti y tu de mi.

\- Esta bien vamos.

Tai sonrio ampliamente.

Mientras tanto ...

 **Hola ! Que tal ? Como les parecio este capitulo ? Yo creo que salio bien aunque no estoy 100% satisfecha. Siento que le falto algo. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones respecto al desarrollo de este fic. Me ayudarían muchísimo para mejorar mis fics. A mi una no me gustan las largas descripciones. No soy buena para eso. Tal vez eso fue lo que falto…**

 **Muchisimas gracias mimato bombon kou y a Erabes por vuestros comentarios. Me alegro muchismo de que os este gustando este fic. Claro que los chicos van a sufrir un poco por las chicas. Sobretodo Matt que será rechazado un monton de veces. Y gracias por haber puesto esta historia en favoritos. Eso me puso super feliz ^^**

 **El siguiente capitulo lo subo el domingo**

 **Bye :)**


	5. Tropezando , la conciencia y batman

Mientras tanto con Zoe ...

\- Genial ! Olvide preguntarles cual es su habitacion. Y si toco cada puerta ? Puedo decir que vengo con villancicos. Se algun villancico ? Y si canto una cancion de Katy Perry ? No , mejor no. Creeran que estoy loca. Se me pega la idiotez de Mimi. Debo darme una ducha con champu anti-locas ...

Ya no pudo decir nada por que a la vuelta se choco con algo. O mejor dicho con alguien.

\- Auch ! - se queja Zoe desde el suelo.

\- Estas bien ?

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos azules. Era un chico de pelo azul oscuro de su misma edad.

\- S-i ... - se levanto del suelo.

¨Si todos los chicos son tan guapos entonces esto es el cielo'' pensaba Zoe.

\- Argh! Otra vez se me pega los pensamientos de Mimi - hablo sin pensar.

El chico la miraba curioso.

\- Quien es Mimi ?

''Desde cuando soy tan curioso ?'' pensaba el chico.

\- Na-di-e impor-tan-te.

''Por que estoy tartamudeando ?''

\- Ah - el chico la mira atentamente y se sonroja.

''Por que me e sonrojado ? Y por que se ve tan bien cubierta de pintura ?''

\- Eemm ... por que estas llena de pintura ?

\- AAhh ... esto es una broma de las chicas jejeje ...

\- Y que haces aqui ? No deberias estar en tu edificio ?

\- Deberia pero nos encerraron afuera. Ahora estoy buscando a mi hermano para que nos ayude a entrar al edificio.

\- Quien es tu hermano ?

\- Michael Whasington. Pero tambien busco a Takuya Kanbara y Takato Matsuki.

\- Alguno de ellos es tu novio ?

''Por que pregunte eso ?''

\- No , claro que no. Son hermanos de mi mejor amiga. Yo sigo siendo una soltera como una ... una ... una soltera ? Ni idea que rima con soltera.

Eso le hizo escapar una sonrisa. No sabia por que pero le aliviaba saber que no tenia novio.

Observo atentamente su cara y vio que tenia una mancha azul en su mejilla.

Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y con la otra mano la tomo por la barbilla. Empezo a limpiar su mejilla con el pañuelo.

Ese acto tomo por sorpresa a la rubia. Estaba mas roja que un tomate bien maduro.

''Por que mi corazon late tan fuerte ? Por que de cerca se ve mas guapo ? Por que quiero besarlo ?''pensaba Zoe.

Cuando termino de limpiarla se aparto y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Esta vez el estaba sonrojado.

\- Es-to ... yo ...

\- Gracias - Zoe sonrio - Al menos ya no me veo tan ridicula.

\- No creo que seas ridicula pintada de azul. Te queda muy bien o/o

Eso se podia tomar de dos formas.

Como un cumplido o como una burla. Y Zoe no se la tomo de la mejor forma.

\- Me estas diciendo que me queda bien la pintura ? - dijo ofendida.

\- Yo no ... quise decir ... eso ... Yo solo ...

\- Ya no importa. Mejor me voy. De todas formas no encontrare a mis amigos. Adios - se dio la vuelta para irse.

Pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No es necesario.

\- Es peligroso.

\- Se defenderme.

\- Insisto , quiero acompañarte.

Se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento se cruzaron los ojos azules de el con los verdes de ella.

\- Esta bien.

Y aun agarrados de la mano se encaminaron hacia el edificio de las chicas.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante , con Mimi ...

\- Aun no se por que estoy caminando por el campus cuando deberia encontrar una entrada a ese maldito edificio.

 **Sera por que pensaste en lavarte un poco en el lago , no ?**

 _Si , sera eso ... Quien dijo eso ?_

 **Tu conciencia , idiota !**

 _Sabes que si me haces a mi idiota tu tambien lo eres , no ?_

 **No , yo soy una persona y tu otra. La cosa es que estoy atrapada en tu cuerpo y mente. Y por eso no puedo salir.**

 _Si , claro como no. Quien te entiende._

 **Queras decir quien te entiende a ti.**

 _Ya callate ! No me importas y no quiero hablar contigo. Digo conmigo_

 **Vale**

 _E dicho que no hables._

\- Me estoy volviendo loca. Muy pronto me meteran en un manicomnio.

\- Yo tambien lo creo

\- Te dije que te callaras maldita conciencia !

\- Guapa pero tonta. Igual que las demas.

\- Sabes querida conciencia que te dijiste tonta a ti misma ? Y como que las demas ?

\- Como decia , guapa pero tonta. Bombon , no soy tu conciencia. Si no tu principe azul ...

Entonces fue cuando Mimi se dio cuenta. Dio la vuelta y se topo con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

\- Sip. El idiota hablo.

\- La princesita esta loca. Me gusta. Siempre me gustaron las locas rosas.

\- Y a mi siempre me gusto hacerme notar. Pero si me dices princesita rosa juro que te quedaras sin hijos.

Glup. No queria admitirlo pero la verdad es que la castaña daba miedo.

\- Pues mira como tiemblo. Crees que le tengo miedo a la chica del pijama de Minions , que ademas de tener un pijama infantil esta llena de pintura ?

\- Al menos yo no parezco batman - Mimi se contenia para no reir.

El rubio usaba unos pantalones negros a rayas grises , una camiseta negra y pantuflas grises. Lo unico que faltaba era la mascara de batman.

\- ja ja... Te levantaste muy graciosa , verdad chica nueva ?

\- Como sabes que soy nueva ?

\- Yo lo se todo.

\- Sip. Pues si sabes todo entonces creo que entenderas que quiero que te quites de mi camino.

\- No lo hare. No me da la gana.

\- Te dara la maldita gana quieras o no.

\- Y como lo haras ?

\- Asi.

Lo tomo de la camiseta y lo hacerco a ella. El sonrio pensando que lo iba a besar y por eso cerro los ojos. Pero que equivocado estaba.

\- Aaauuuu !

\- Eso es para que sepas que con Mimi Tachikawa nadie se mete - y se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar con la cabeza en alto.

\- Esto no se quedara asi bombon. De Yamato Ishida nadie se burla. Y menos una chica ... - dijo sujetandose de su parte sensible.

Despues de 5 minutos ...

 _Ya no pude ir al lago a lavarme T_T_

 **Pero te encontraste con ese bombon. Y eso esta mucho mejor que ir al** **lago.**

 _Si , tienes razon. El chico no esta nada mal , y viste que musculos tiene ? Parece un actor de cine._

 **Por fin estamos deacuerdo en algo.**

\- Espera un momento - se paro de golpe - En serio pense todo eso de el ? O_O

 **Siiii !**

\- Dijiste quien de quien ?

\- Hablando del rey de roma que por la oscuridad se asoma. Me estas siguiendo ?

\- Para serte sincero , si. Me dejaste con las ganas de un beso - dijo Matt.

\- Y con las ganas te quedas- empezo a caminar.

El rubio camino a su lado.

\- Al menos admite que te gusto.

\- En tus sueños.

\- Mejor dicho en los tuyos. Se que te mueres por besarme.

\- Primero besaria a un sapo antes que a ti.

\- Pues si me besas tal vez me conviertas en un sapo. Y quien sabe que mas - sonrio coqueto - Eres una chica muy bella. Nunca e visto a una fresita como tu.

 **Wow , el chico te a dicho de una forma dulce y amable que quiere acostarse contigo. Y te dijo fresita.**

 _Callate ! Nadie pidio tu opinion._

\- Si esa es tu forma de ligarte a una chica pues te digo que no funciona. Puede que con otras si , pero conmigo no. No soy la tipica zorra que se acuesta con el primero que encuentra. Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa. Soy una chica mimada , caprichosa y egolatra. Pero nunca una zorra. Puede que me tomen como una cualquiera pero no lo soy. Yo se muy bien quien soy , lo que puedo llegar a ser y lo que sere. Pero tu no tienes el derecho de compararme con alguien sin antes conocerme. Asi que por favor , dejame en paz.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

 **Wow , nena ! Bonita forma de defendernos .**

 _No voy a dejar que alguien que no me conoce me hable de esa forma. El no sabe nada ..._

 **Aun te duele la traicion de ... ?**

 _No. Pero nunca olvidare lo que me hicieron. Prefiero estar sola antes de sentir otra vez ese dolor._

 **Entiendo**

\- Hhmmm ? Quienes son esos chicos que estan con Sora y Zoe ?

Minutos atras ...

\- Pues ya llegamos - dijo Tai.

\- Pues si - respondio Sora.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos. Tai no sabia que decir y Sora estaba demasiado avergozada por la forma que se veia.

\- A ver si esta abierto.

Tai intento abrir la puerta pero no consiguio nada. Jalo y jalo pero la puerta no se abria

\- Esta cerrada.

Sora se dejo caer por la pared.

\- Mi primer dia y ya sere la burla del instituto. Esta claro que la suerte no esta de mi parte.

\- No digas eso. No fue tu culpa , fueron aquellas chicas no tu.

\- Pero es mi culpa por ser tan ingenua y no darme cuenta de nada.

\- Es mejor ser una ingenua que una bruja - Tai se arodillo al lado de Sora.

\- Las ingenuas son lastimadas. Las brujas no.

\- Las brujas son las que hacen mal. Y tu no puedes hacer mal. Eres demasiado buena para hacer algo malo - con una mano le levanto la barbilla.

Sora tenia los ojos llorosos.

\- Tu eres espcial ...

Se miraron a los ojos. Solo 10 centrimetros separan sus labios

\- Mmmm ... interumpimos ?

Derepente los dos se separaron.

Tai ayudo a Sora a levantarse.

\- Zoe que bien que te encuentro ... - entonces se dio cuenta que venia acompañada de un chico. Y venia de la mano de el.

Sora sonrio picara. Zoe lo noto y solto la mano del chico.

\- Minamoto - dijo Tai.

\- Kamiya - dijo el peliazul.

\- Se conocen ? - pregunta Zoe

\- Si. El es Tai Kamiya , el capitan del equipo de futbol.

\- Y el es Kouji Minamoto , uno de los miembros de la banda de Matt.

\- A pues ... ellla es Sora Takenouchi , una de mis amigas y compañeras de habitacion. - dijo Zoe.

\- Y ella es Zoe Orimto ,una de mis mejores amigas - dijo Sora.

Las chicas sonrieron.

\- Como llegaste aqui? - preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

\- Cuento largo - respondieron las dos.

\- Y por que no entrais ? - pregunto Kouji.

\- La puerta esta cerrada.

Despues de las palabras de Tai , el peliazul intenta abrir tambien la puerta. Pero no consiguio nada.

\- Y ahora que haremos ?

Nadie pudo responder a la pregunta de Zoe.

\- La proxima vez me quedo en la habitacion - dijo una voz detras de ellos.

\- Mimi!

\- Si , si yo tambien me alegro de veros. Y de conoceros. Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

\- Kouji Minamoto.

\- Tai Kamiya.

\- Zoe Orimoto.

\- Que a ti ya te conozco , idiota !

\- No esta mal recordar de vez en cuando mi nombre ^^

\- An intentado abrir la puerta ?

\- Si pero esta cerrada - dijo Sora.

\- Dejame ver.

\- No creo que tu puedas abrir una puerta de dos veces mas grande que tu ... - y se callo.

Mimi empujo solo un poco la puerta y se abrio.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- Vaya , pues que milagro. Solo tenian que empujar y no jalar.

\- Pero ... esto ...

\- Nos vemos mañana. Es tarde y en unas horas hay que madrugar. Adios. Buenas noches - dijo Mimi con rapidez jalando a Zoe y a Sora hacia dentro.

\- Buenas noches - dijieron las chicas.

\- Buenas noches - dijieron los chicos.

Ya adentro ...

\- Por que tanta prisa en entrar ? - pregunto Zoe.

\- Por nada - mintio Mimi.

La verdad es que a lo lejos vio a un chico rubio que conocio hace poco y no queria otra discusion con el.

\- Lo mejor sera evitarlo ... - susuro Mimi.

\- Evitar a quien ? - Sora estaba intrigada.

\- A nadie. Estaba pensando como vengarme de Juri.

\- A , si , es verdad. No dejaremos esto asi.

Las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron diabolicamente.

 **Hola** **Como estan ? Se que dije que este capitulo lo publicaria mañana pero el problema es que tengo otros planes y no estare todo el dia. Asi que decidi publicarlo hoy ^^ Yo creo que salio bien. A pesar de que se atraen a primera vista las tres parejas , las chicas no se dejaran tan fácil. Os lo aseguro. Como es que publico tan rápido ? Pues yo ya tengo escritos 10 capitulos de este fic. Yo se lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos. Pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Erabes : Por supuesto que no voy a dejar este fic a medias. No me gusta dejar mis trabajos por la mitad ;) Los hermanos tendrán un rol muy importante en el futuro. Ya lo veras ^^ Abrazos :))**

 **Mimato bombon kou: Puede que ahora sea enemiga de las chicas , pero después todo cambiara. Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de estas otras dos parejas ^^ Los chicos van a sufrir muchísimo en el futuro :D Abrazos y besos :***

 **Nos vemos el lunes ^^**

 **ABRAZOS ^-^**


	6. Venganza , sonrisas y guerra de comida

Las chicas llegaron a su habitacion. Juri estaba profundamente dormida en su cama.

\- Y ahora que aremos ? - pregunto Zoe.

\- Por el momento coger nuestras cosas y darnos una ducha - dijo Sora.

Las otras dos asintieron.

Despues de ducharse en los baños publicos ( la gente no tiene tanto dinero para poner un baño para cada habitacion ) las tres se encontraban en frente de la cama de Juri.

\- Que planes tienen ? - pregunta Sora.

Mimi sonrio malevolamente y saco de su bolso tres rotuladores negros.

\- Son permanentes ? - se intereso Zoe.

\- Nop. no somos tan malas como para hacerle algo asi a nuestra compañera de cuarto. Los permanentes los usaremos para nuestras bromas como "Las panteras rosas de la justicia"

\- Ya nos encontraste nombre ? - Zoe alzo una ceja.

\- Sera solo temporalmente mientras encuentro uno mejor.

\- A mi me gusta - dijo Sora.

\- A mi tambien aunque no se a que viene eso de justicia y panteras rosas - dijo Zoe.

\- Pues en cada internado debe haber chicos que se burlen de las chicas , no ?

Las otras dos asintieron.

\- Pues cada vez que alguien se burle de una mujer o le rompa el corazon , nosotras ''Las panteras rosas de la justicia'' le haremos una pequeña bromita para que se entere que con las mujeres no se juega. Y lo otro pues ... nunca vieron los dibujos animados con la pantera rosa ?

\- De alli sacaste el nombre ? - pregunta Sora divertida.

\- Siii. Es uno de mis dibujos animados favoritos. O querias que nos llamaramos ''Las Mini mouse de la justicia'' ?

\- Las panteras rosas esta bien. Ahora vamos a pintarla antes de que se despierte - dijo Zoe.

Cada una cogio un rotulador y se pusieron manos a la obra.

\- Creen que deberia tener un lunar debajo del ojo ? - pregunto Sora.

\- Siii - respondio Mimi.

\- Y que me dicen de un piercing en la nariz ?

\- Que mala eres ... claro que va a tener uno de esos - dijo la rubia.

\- Pues ya esta , nuestra obra de arte - dijo Mimi.

Las tres chicas contemplaron a Juri intentando no reirse.

\- Saben , mejor paramos su despertador y la levantamos mas tarde para que asi no tenga tiempo de verse en un espejo - dijo Zoe.

\- Si , buena idea. - Mimi paro el despertador.

\- Buenas noches chicas - dijo Sora.

\- Buenas noches - dijieron las otras dos.

A la maniana siguiente ...

Las chicas ya estaban vestidas con el uniforme puesto y preparadas para irse a su clase. Pero antes ...

\- Quien la despierta ?

-Lo hacemos a piedra papel y tijera - respondio Mimi a la pregunta de la peliroja.

Y asi hicieron.

Piedra papel o tijera ...

\- O en serio ? - se pregunto Mimi.

\- Sip.

Mimi bufo y se hacerco a la cama de Juri. Cogio aire ...

\- Date prisa ! Date prisa ! Faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases - grito Mimi mientras movia a Juri de un lado a otro.

\- QUEEE? - grito esta vistiendose como rayo y saliendo de la habitacion.

Las chicas ya no pudieron mas y estallaron en risas.

\- Ai Dios santo , jajajaja ... que me muero - Dijo Zoe entre risas.

\- Vi-vieron su ... cara - dijo Sora desde el suelo sujetandose la panza.

\- Sii. Le hubieramos hecho una foto ... - dijo Mimi para despues coger su bolso y salir de la habitacion.

Las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

Asi paso unas horas aburridas entre modales , respeto hacia los mayores bla bla bla ... La cosa es que Juri no aparecio en ninguna clase. Y eso dejo a las chicas con un mal sabor en la boca.

\- Creen que esta bien ? - pregunto Sora.

\- No lo se ... - dijo Mimi pensativa.

Despues de unos minutos sono el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Con rumbo a la cantina ...

\- Hei Sora ! Como estas ? - pregunta Tai saliendo del laboratorio de quimica.

\- Muy bien. Y tu?

\- Con mucha hambre - dijo Tai sonriendo.

Sora sonrio ampliamente.

\- Creo que nosotras sobramos - susurro Zoe a Mimi.

\- Ya lo creo.

\- Hola ! - dijo Kouji sonriendo levemente mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de la rubia.

\- Hola ! - le devolvio la sonrisa.

\- Y ahora la que sobra soy yo - dijo Mimi para ... para ... para si misma ?

 **Que me lo dijo a mi !**

 _Genial , solo faltabas tu._

 **Me extrañaste ?**

 _No sabes cuanto_

Entraron a la cantina y cada uno cogio una bandeja.

\- En las peliculas se dice que la comida es muy rara y necomestible. Esto parece masticable - dijo Zoe mirando una hamburguesa.

\- No te acostumbres. Esto pasa solo en los primeros dias , los demas dias nos dan comida de esas - dijo Tai.

\- Esto es una estafa. A cuanto dinero dan nuestros padres para mantenernos aqui ... - dijo Sora.

\- En eso te doi la razon - dijo Kouji.

Mimi estaba fuera de la conversacion por que , bueno , ya encontro a Juri que aun tenia unas manchas negras en su cara. Y no era eso lo que le molestaba. Sino era el pelinegro y el castaño que se estaban burlando de ella. Y la chica no lloraba. Pero se veia en su cara las ganas de hacerlo.

\- Esto no esta bien ... - susurro Mimi - sujeta esto - le dio la bandeja a Zoe.

\- Que vas a hacer? - pregunto la rubia.

\- Ya lo veras - dijo Mimi entrando a la cocina , abrio la nevera entre las quejas de las cocineras y cogio dos huevos. Salio como rayo disparada hacia aquellos chicos.

\- Y que le paso a tu cara ? No tuviste maquillaje y pensaste que los rotuladores servirian ? jajajaja ...

-No , Eliot! Ella vio que a la moda esta el negro y decidio pintar tambien su cara para ocultar lo fea que es jajajaja...- se reia Kaito.

Y bueno no solo ellos se reian. Todo la cantina estaba observando el espectaculo.

\- Eee ! Ustedes dos , volteense gallinas ! - dijo Mimi enojada.

Eliot y Kaito se voltearon quedando enfrente de una muy enojada chica. Mimi levanto sus dos manos y estampo los huevos en las cabezas de los chicos.

Mas risas se oyeron.

\- Oye ! Y a ti que te pasa loca ? - pregunto de mala gana Kaito mientras tocaba su pelo.

\- A mi ? Que me pasa a Mi ? Que os pasa a ustedes par de imbeciles ! Una cosa es que se rian de ella y otra muy distinta es que se burlen en su cara sin un poco de verguenza - grito Mimi hecha una fiera.

\- Ya calmate ! Esto es con ella no contigo. Asi que ya largate , perra ! - dijo el mismo chico.

Una manzana atraveso la cantina y le dio en la cabeza a Kaito.

\- A mi hermana nadie le dice perra , idiota - Takuya se hacerco a la escena con una aura de mil demonios.

Tras el venia Takato con cara de querer asesinar a alguien. Y eso no es muy comun en el.

\- Taku , no te metas - Mimi impidio el paso a su hermano.

\- Oooo en esto si que me meto hasta conseguir que este mal nacido trague sus palabras.

\- Takuya mirame a los ojos - el chico no lo hace - E dicho que me mires!-grito.

Takuya la miro y se calmo. Su hermana bien sabia lo que hacia. El solo complicaba las cosas. Dio unos pasos para atras hasta quedar al lado de Takato.

\- Bien. Ahora ustedes disculpense con Juri.

\- Y si no lo hacemos ? - dijo Eliot por primera vez en esa pelea.

\- Lamentaras no haberlo hecho - dijo Mimi muy decidida.

Una discusion estaba apunto de empezar pero no si las chicas pueden pararlo a tiempo.

\- Zoe ...

\- Sora ...

Las dos se miraron y asintieron.

Cogieron un puño de patatas fritas y ...

\- Guerra de comida! - gritaron las dos mientras lanzaban las patatas.

Y asi damas y caballeros empieza una guerra de comida.

Mimi paso entre los dos chicos , cogio la mano de Juri y empezo a correr con hacia el baño.

Al llegar alli , la fanatica por la Nutella se apoyo en la puerta y empezo a reise como una loca.

\- De que te ries ? - pregunta Juri

\- Viste lo que acaba de pasar ? Es de locos y mas por ser mi primer dia aqui. No quiero ni imaginarme el resto de este semestre jajaja ...

\- La verdad es que si. Nunca pasa esto en el primer dia.

\- Si , de eso estoy segura.

\- Mimi , por que me defendiste ?

-Por que no hacerlo ? ^^

\- Os dege afuera y ademas las manche de pintura.

\- Y nosotras te pintamos la cara n.n En mis planes y en los de las chicas era pintarte la cara , no hacerte el hazme reir del internado.

\- Creo que todo el mundo se reira de mi por mucho tiempo.

\- No lo creo - Mimi saco un pañuelo , lo mojo y empezo a limpiar la cara de Juri. - Muy pronto otras dos personas quedaran mas en ridiculo que tu. Y entonces nadie mas se reira de ti.

\- Tienes un plan , verdad ?

\- Si. Pero para eso necesitare toda la ayuda del mundo incluida la tuya y la de mis hermanos.

\- Estoy a tu disposicion ^^

\- Bien n.n Ya termine ... Ahora vamos a reunir al equipo para asi contaros mi plan.

Y asi se empieza un gran año escolar.

 **Hola ! Que tal ? Como les parecio este capitulo ? Al final , las chicas si van a ser amigas de Juri. No es mala en mi historia. Solo un poco traviesa. No creo que os dije cuales serán las parejas , no ? Pues yo he pensado en estas : Mimi y Matt , Sora y Tai , Zoe y Kouji , Juri y Takato , Kari y Tk , Yolei y Ken , Rika y Henry . Estas serian las parejas que he pensado que quedarían bien. Dejenme su opinión respecto a las parejas y al fic en los comentarios. Me gustaría muchísimo saber mas opiniones ^^**

 **Erabes: La conciencia de Mimi tendra un gran rol en este fic. Sera como la parte mala de Mimi. Los hermanos actiaran mas tarde. Pero Matt y Kouji no se libraran de ellos tan fácilmente. Aunque al principio parezca que están de acuerdo , sentiran celos y no dejaran que nadie se hacerque a sus hermanas.**

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	7. Reclutas , la promesa y la boda ?

Mimi y Juri salieron del baño con rumbo a la cantina. Desde alli tuvieron que ir esquivando la comida voladora hasta debajo de una mesa donde se escondian las chicas , Taku , Tako , Mike , Tai y Kouji.

\- Que hay nuevo por aqui ?- pregunto Mimi al llegar intacta debajo de una mesa con Juri.

\- Nada. Todo bien. Perfecto ... Solo que en la cantina empezo una guerra de comida ! - grito Zoe.

\- Vaya , que humor tienes. Seguramente estas en tus dias ...

\- Si , segu ... QUE NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO ! O/O

\- Yo solo venia a ver si se unian a mi y a Juri para hacerle una broma a esos dos que la estaban molestando.

\- Te refieres a Kaito y a Eliot ? - pregunto Kouji.

\- No se como se llaman pero creo que a ellos dos.

\- Yo me apunto - dijo Sora.

\- Si ustedes van , yo tambien. Al final somos un equipo - dijo Zoe.

\- Yo tambien quiero participar - dijo Tai.

\- Ehhh ? Y se puede saber por que ?

\- Tengo cuentas que arreglar con ellos.

\- Bueno , esta bien - Mimi se encogio de hombros.

\- Si quieren puedo ayudarles - dijo el peliazul.

\- Muchas gracias Kouji - dijo Zoe sonriendo.

\- Cupido , tiraste tus flechas a la persona equivocada. Ella no puede tener novio hasta los 20. Me lo prometio. Dios santo ... - susuraba Mimi para si misma.

\- Y nosotros ...

\- Ustedes tres participaran quieran o no - dijo Mimi - Necesto de ustedes para unas cuantas cosas - sonrio maleficamente.

\- Das miedo hermanita - dijo Takuya.

\- No, que va. El que da miedo aqui es Takato.

\- Siii - le dieron la razon.

\- Pues entonces yo tambien me uno a vuestro plan - dijo una voz detras de Mimi.

\- Esa voz ...

\- Como estas , princesa ? - pregunto un rubio con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **Wow ! Es el tipo de anoche**

 _Ni me lo recuerdes._

\- Que quieres Ishida ?

\- Ayudar.

\- Ja ! Ni muerta trabajare contigo. Me escuchaste ? Ni muerta ! - dijo Mimi levantando la barbilla bien alta pero en el proceso se dio con la cabeza de la mesa - Auch ! Maldita sea.

\- Jajaja ... ten mas cuidado.

\- Tin mis ciudidi - imito Mimi con una voz de fresita.

\- ... - sonrio divertido - Entonces puedo meterme en sus planes ?

\- Claro que si , necesitaremos de tu ayuda - dijo Tai.

\- Que ? Porsupuesto que no , me niego - dijo Mimi enfadada.

\- Y por que no quieres que nos ayude ? Tu escondes algo. Dilo dilo dilo - empezo a decir Takuya.

 _Piensa Mimi , piensa ..._

\- Vuelves a insistir con este tema y le digo a mama que fuiste tu el que perdio su collar de perlas - amenazo Mimi a su hermano.

\- Vale -dijo Takuya fatidiado. _Algo me dice que ese rubio oxigenado te hizo algo. Esto no se quedara asi ..._

\- Vamos hermanita. Tu siempre dices ''Cuantos mas , mejor'' - dijo Takato. _Y asi descubrire que intenciones tiene ese contigo_

\- Por que siempre tienes que recordarme lo que digo ?

\- Por que es una buena manera de matar el tiempo ^^

\- No sabes cuanto te odio. Vale , puede ayudarnos. Pero que este a dos metros de distancia de mi.

\- Hecho - dijo Matt.

\- Pues entonces las panteras rosas de la justicia se ponen en accion-dijo Zoe.

\- Siii - dijieron Sora y Mimi.

Los demas las miraban confundidos.

\- Panteras ? - Pregunto Taku.

\- Rosas? - Mike.

\- Justicia? - Tako.

\- Cuento largo - dijieron las tres.

\- Y tienes algun plan ? - pregunto Kouji.

\- Sip. Pero necesitaremos polvos pica pica , pintura verde , dos trampas de ratones , una tarantula y cera para las cejas. - dijo Mimi.

Todos se miraban entre ellos.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar esas cosas-dijo Mike señalandose a el y a Takuya

\- Pero ...

\- Ningun pero. Vamos. - dijo Mike cogiendo el brazo de Takuya y arastrandolo.

Takuya lanzo una mirada a Takato y este asintio.

\- Bien. Ahora necesitaremos saber cual es su habitacion y su llave.

\- Para eso podemos ir a Izzy. Tiene un plan de todo el instituto y los datos de cada alumno. Y mi hermana es como la ayudante de la secretaria. Tiene todas las llaves de cada habitacion a su mano - dijo Tai.

\- Perfecto. Pues entonces llevenos a ese tal Izzy - dijo Sora.

Salieron de la cantina con rumbo a la sala de informatica. Juri y Takato estaban hablando animadamente. Aunque el chico analizaba discretamente al rubio que no paraba de mirar a su hermanita. Mimi estaba alejando a Matt de su lado como si tuviera un virus contagioso. Sora y Tai estaban charlando sobre el equipo de futbol. Y Zoe junto con Kouji se dedicaban una que otra sonrisa.

 **Esto se parece a una de esas series de television que ves.**

 _Que quieres decir ?_

 **Yo ? Naaadaaaa !**

 _Mentira ! Que tratabas de decirme ?_

 **Ya te dije que nada. Ahora dejame en paz , pesada.**

 _Oye ! Esa es mi replica._

 **Pues ahora es mia.**

 _Copiadora._

\- En que tanto piensas , princesa ? - pregunta un rubio.

\- En como asesinarte y no entrar a la carcel.

\- UUuuuuuu ... pensabas matarme princesa ? Y yo que pensaba que podiamos cenar en Paris.

\- Como si nos dejaran salir de aqui para ir a Francia - Mimi rodo los ojo.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que sea por usted , princesa.

\- Cuando me lleves a la torre Eiffel , entonces puede que ya no piense en asesinarte.

Matt con una sonrisa traviesa dijo: Muy pronto te llevare. Muy pronto ... Te lo prometo princesa.

 **Wow ! Acaba de prometerte que te llevara a Francia. Este chico me cae bien.**

 _Callate , estoy segura que no cumplira su promesa._

 **Suerte que no esta tu hermano mayor por aqui. No quiero saber lo que le haria.**

 _Yo tampoco. Aunque Takato parece que no le quita la mirada de encima._

 **Ya sabes como son. Apuesto a que esta celoso.**

 _Celos de el Don Juan ? Por favor. Como si voy a reemplazar a mis hermanos por un estupido._

Llegaron a la sala de informatica y entraron en ella. Alli se encontraban cuatro personas.

\- Hola Izzy - dijo Tai.

\- Hola - dijo un pelirojo de ojos negros que no despegaba su mirada del ordenador.

\- Hola , Yolei ! - saludo Juri.

\- Hey ! - dijo una pelimorada de lentes y ojos violetas.

\- Hola ! - saludo Sora.

\- Nuevas ? - pregunto un peliazul.

\- Si , Ken - dijo Kouji.

\- Tu tambien eres nuevo? - señalo un chico de pelo castaño a Takato.

\- Asi es.

\- Venimos a pedirte un favor. Necesitamos saber cual es la habitacion de Eliot y Kaito - dijo Tai.

\- Enseguida - Izzy se inflirto en los datos del colegio - es la habitacion 666.

\- Hasta su habitacion esta relacionada con el diablo ... - susurro Zoe a Mimi.

\- Muchisimas gracias. Vamonos.

\- Espera. Para que quieren saberlo ? - pregunto curioso el pelirojo.

\- Pues queremos hacerle una pequeña broma a los chicos - dijo Mimi.

\- Nos podemos apuntar ? - pregunto Yolei.

\- ... -Tai miro a Mimi.

\- Por que me miras asi ? Si quieren ayudarnos , por mi no hay problema.

\- Pues entonces podeis venir - dijo Tai.

\- Siiii - dijo Yolei emocionada.

\- Ahora a encontrar a mi hermana.

\- Creo que la vi junto a la maquina de capuccino - dijo Ken.

\- Gracias. - abre la puerta para salir de alli.

\- Esperenos que venimos con ustedes - dijo Cody.

Y asi los 12 se fueron hacia la maquina de capuccino , cafes , chocolates calientes etc.

Por el camino hicieron las presentaciones y tambien se encontraron con Takuya y Mike.

Takuya al ver que Matt no se apartaba de su hermana , se puso en medio de los dos con sus manos sobre los hombros de Mimi y el rubio. Mike simplemente cogio del brazo a Zoe y empezo a caminar mas rapido para apartarla de Kouji.

 _Celosos_ pensaron las chicas

Al llegar alli vieron a una castaña , a un rubio y a un pelimorado-castaño.

\- Hei , Kari. Necesito que me hagas un favor - dijo Tai.

\- Hola hermano ! - saludo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa n.n

\- Hola , Tk.

\- Son hermanos ? - pregunto Mimi estrañada.

\- Si. A que nos parecemos mucho ?

\- Para nada. Tu pareces un amargado que no parara de molestarme - señalo a Matt - Y tu pareces un bombom dulce y amable. - señalo a Tk - En serio son hermanos ?

\- Si princesa. Si lo somos. Tk te presento a tu cuñada. Princesa te presento a tu cuñado. - dijo Matt.

\- Espera , espera , espera. Acordaron casarse ?- pregunto escandalizado Takuya.

-Que ? Por supuesto quie no ! El no me pidio matrimonio ! - dijo Mimi rapidamente.

\- Te lo pedire en unos años , princesa.

-Y te dira que no - dijo Takuya decidido.

\- Por que ? - pregunto Mimi enfadada.

\- Por que tu no te casaras hasta los 50.

\- Queeee ? Me quieres casar vieja ? Yo quiero tener hijos !

\- No no no no no no no no tu te quedas virgen hasta la tumba - dijo Takuya en tono sobreprotector.

\- Mejor hazme monja y ya esta - dijo Mimi sarcasticamente.

\- No es una mala idea.

\- Primero bajo tierra antes de llegar a ser monja - dijo Mimi cruzandose de brazos.

\- Ya parenle. La gente nos esta mirando - intento de calmar la situacion Zoe.

Mimi y Takuya miraron hacia el lado contrario enfadados.

\- Si no arreglan esto juro que les dare una de mis famosas cachetadas - la rubia levanto su mano.

En dos segundos Mimi abrazaba a Takuya por la cintura y Takuya abrazaba a Mimi por los hombros.

\- Pero si nosotros nos queremos muchisimisimo - dijieron los dos sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Mas les vale quererse - Zoe les lanzo una mirada asesina-

\- Bueno , ir al punto - dijo Kari.

\- Queremos que nos des la llave de la habitacion 666.

\- La habitaion de Kaito y Eliot ? - pregunto el pelimorado-castaño.

\- Como sabes que es su habitacion , Daivis ?

\- Su habitacion esta al lado de la mia.

\- Y para que quereis esa llave? - pregunto Kari.

\- Pues queremos hacerles una pequeña broma - dijo Tai.

\- Mmmm ... no se.

\- Por favor , nos haremos responsables si pasa algo.

\- Pues ... si me dejan prticipar tambien.

\- Claro hermanita n.n

\- Nosotros tambien participamos - dijo Tk y Daivis.

Todos miraron a Mimi

\- Vale. Somos muchos pero espero que el plan funcione. Escuchad atentos ...

 **Hola ! Que tal ? Como están ? Se que este capitulo es un poco mas aburrido pero prometo que el siguiente os va a gustar mas n.n Hasta ahora no e hecho notar mucho a Zoe , pero ella accionara mas adelante. Ya veréis como :)**

 **Mimato bombon kou : Me alegro que te guste los celos de los chicos. Mi intención no es hacer parecer a Mimi como tonta. Quiero que ella sea la chica ingenua , fuerte , despistada y divertida del fic. La líder del escuadron junto a Zoe. Lo de fuerte se vera mas tarde ya que tengo una idea para hacer a Yamato sufrir . En el próximo capitulo será cuando Yamato reconozca que va detrás de Mimi. Y ni te imaginas las bromas que le van a hacer Takuya y Takato. Aunque Mike tampoco se quedara atrás para proteger a Zoe. Te mandan besos y abrazos :***

 **Hasta pronto ^^**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	8. Confesiones y la mision

Era de noche. Nada se oia. Bueno . nada antes de que una puerta se abriera. De alli salieron seis chicas vestidas de rosa.

\- En serio era necesario el traje ? - pregunto Zoe.

\- Claro que si ! - dijo Mimi.

\- Y por que es rosa ? Los espias usan negro en sus misiones - dijo Yolei.

\- Pues por que nosotras somos las panteras rosas y tenemos que estar a la moda. El negro es de la temporada pasada.

\- Vaya , Mimi. Cuanto sabes de moda - dijo Kari.

\- Bueno chicas. Mejor nos vamos antes de que alguien nos descubra - dijo Sora.

\- Siii.

Las chicas salieron de alli de la manera mas silenciosa posible. O al menos lo intentaron. Yolei se estampa con la pared unas cuantas veces , Kari resbala por culpa de un pintalabios , Juri casi se cae por las escaleras , a Mimi le suenan sus pequeños tacones de sus botas rosas y Zoe pues , ella lo unico que hacia era reir. La unica que no hacia ruido se podria decir que fue Sora.

\- Chicas ! - las regaño la peliroja.

\- Lo sentimos.

Con los chicos ...

De una habitacion salieron 11 chicos vestidos de negro.

\- Donde estaran las chicas ? - se preguntaba Tk.

\- Estaran apunto de aparecer - respondio Kouji.

\- Y bueno , ya que estamos tan agusto hablando de ellas , diganme de cual os gusta ? - pregunto Tai con una sonrisa picara.

\- EEhhh ? - exclamaron todos.

\- No se hagan los ingenuos. Se que hay personas de las cuales os gusta-dijo Tai mirando en particular a unos cuantos.

\- No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso , Tai - dijo Tk nervioso.

\- O si , este es el mejor momento. Asi que sera mejor que escupais todo. Estamos en confianza.

\- Bueno , a mi me gusta Yolei - dijo Ken.

\- A mi no me gusta nadie - dijo Izzy.

\- Y nunca te va a gustar , ya que siempre estas con tu computadora. Hasta te podrias casar con una - dijo Tai.

\- Pero a ti quien te gusta Tai ? - contraataco Izzy.

\- Pues - dudo un poco en su respuesta- Sora es muy interesante.

Matt y Kouji miraron a Tai. Al parecer , no eran los unicos que se arrepentian por haber cometido una estupidez. La apuesta se volvio en su contra. Quien iba a pensar que se quedarian embobados con las nuevas ?

\- Daivis ?

\- Por el momento nadie.

\- Cody?

\- Soy demasiado pequeño para estas cosas.

\- Takato ?

\- Pues me llama la atencion Juri ^^

Todos lo miraban raro.

\- A como te conozco , son tal para cual - dijo Takuya.

\- A ti Takuya ?

\- Nadie.

\- Mike ?

\- Nop.

\- Tk ?

\- Bu-e-no ... esto ... yo - tartamudeo el rubio.

Matt bufo.

\- A mi hermano le gusta tu hermana.

\- AAaaa , que bien - dijo Tai sin pensar.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

\- QUEEE? Te gusta mi hermanita ?

Tk por el susto se escondio tras Matt.

\- Tai , calmate - dijo Izzy.

\- Como quieres que me calme ? Mi hermanita nunca tendra novio , nunca. Sera monja - dijo Tai decidido.

\- Verdad que si ? Vamos a meter a tu hermana y a la mia en una escuela de monjas , que te parece ? - pregunto Takuya ilusionado.

\- Es la mejor idea que e escuchado en mi vida - dijo el castaño.

\- Chicos , calmense - dijo Ken.

\- Pero ahora en serio. Puede que no lo conozca del todo pero piensa que es mejor un conocido para ser novio de tu hermana en vez de un desconocido que se podria aprovechar de ella-dijo Takuya a Tai.

Tai medito las palabras de su ''amigo'' y suspiro.

\- Bueno , creo que tienes razon. Es la vida de ella despues de todo. Takeru te doi el permiso para conquistar a mi hermana.

Tk salio de detras de Matt.

\- Gracias - suspiro.

\- Pero si le haces algo te aseguro que te dare de comer a los perros - amenazo al rubio.

Tk trago en seco.

\- Oye , Takuya ! Desde cuando te volviste tan sabio ? - pregunto Mike.

\- Desde que las chicas me obligaron a leer sus malditos libros romanticos. Pero aun asi te recomiendo la saga After , Maravilloso desastre y Cazadores de sombras.

\- Ya te perdimos hermano - Mike puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Fue una gran persona - dijo Takato.

\- Y pensar que solo ayer le haciamos la vida imposible a la sra. Milgred. Pero ahora eso se quedara como un recuerdo en nuestras memorias.

\- Amen - dijo Takato.

Los demas chicos miraban la escena conteniendose una carcajada.

\- Que no me estoy muriendo , par de tarados. Y en verdad ayer fue el dia en que hicimos nuestra ultima broma a nuestra vecina - dijo Takuya.

\- Aaa , es verdad. Por culpa de eso estamos aqui ^^

\- No tienen remedio ¬¬

\- Y a ustedes dos quien os gusta? - pregunto Tai a Kouji y a Matt.

\- Pues creo que me gusta ... Zoe - dijo Kouji sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

Mike se puso alerta.

\- Mi hermana ? - le dedico una mirada asesina.

\- Esto ... pues ... yo ... eh ... si.

-Bueno. Mientras no la lastimes por mi esta bien-dijo Mike sonriendo falsamente. _Yo mismo me encargare de hacer que ya no te guste._

Kouji suspiro.

\- Y a ti Matt ?

\- Me gusta Mimi. - dijo decidido.

Eso fue suficienta para poner el boton de celos en modo on , para dos hermanos.

\- Asi que te gusta mi hermanita - dijo Takuya mirandolo mal.

\- Si.

Y asi siguio un par de miradas retadoras por parte de los dos.

\- Vale , esto fue suficiente. Como tu dijiste , mejor un conocido que un desconocido. Asi que ni se te ocurra matarlo - dijo Tai poniendose en medio de los dos.

Takuya bufo pero en su mente paso un solo pensamiento _Esto no se quedara asi. E tratado con tipos mas peligrosos por defender a mi hermana. Tu vas a ser pan comido._

Takato se hacerco lentamente a Matt hasta quedar en frente de el.

\- Por mi esta bien que te guste mi hermana. No tengo nada encontra de eso. Pero si te atreves a jugar con sus sentimientos , date por muerto. Entendiste ? - los ojos de Takato se oscurecieron.

\- S-si - dijo Matt con miedo.

Y eso fue el final de su conversacion por que por los pasillos se hacercaban seis chicas.

\- Y a ustedes que os paso ? Os cayo un cubo de pintura rosa ? O confundieron vuestro armario con el de Barbie ? - se burlo Taku.

\- Parecen unos semaforos rosas andantes - dijo Mike n.n

\- O callense si no quieren verse con mi furia - Zoe levanto un puño.

-Estaba bromeando hermanita-dijo Mike con las manos arriba igual que Takuya.

\- Esta bien. Repasemos el plan. Daivis , Takuya y Mike se ocuparan de ponerles pica pica en la ropa de los chicos. Juri , Sora , Kari y Yolei van a llenar sus champus con pintura verde. Tai , Kouji y Matt busquen un lugar para poner estas trampas de ratones. Takato , Ken y Tk con la mayor delicadeza ponganle la cera en sus cejas y despues ponganle este papel. Zoe y yo nos encargaremos de la tarantula. Izzy y Cody van a quedarse a vigilar que no venga nadie. Entendido ?

Todos asintieron.

\- Con el mayor silencio del mundo , vamos a entrar.

Kari abrio la puerta con la llave y entraron en la habitacion.

\- Que huele tan mal ? - pregunto Mimi asqueada.

Toda la habitacion era un desorden. La ropa estaba en todo el piso junto con muchos plasticos de papas fritas , botellas de coca cola etc. Y tambien unos platicos transparentes que nadie quiso saber que existian.

\- Estos no saben lo que es un desodorante - dijo Zoe.

\- Aja - susuraron todos.

Con Mike , Taku y Daivis no fue tan dificil ya que encontraron los uniformes al borde de las camas. Y como a los primeros dos les gustaba jugar este juego tambien hecharon pica pica en toda la ropa que encontraban.

Con las chicas podriamos decir que fue lo mismo. Encontraron los champus en un cajon. Le hecharon la cantidad necesaria de pintura para que no se quite demasiado pronto.

A Matt , Kouji y Tai no les costo nada encontrar el lugar perfecto para poner las trampas.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo , Takato ponia la cera en las cejas de Eliot mientras Ken en las de Kaito. Tk fue el que se encargo de poner perfectamente el papel para asi cubrir sus cejas.

A Zoe y a Mimi si que les costo encontrar un lugar para poner la tarantula. Hasta que lo encontraron. Encima del despertador n.n

Cuando todo estuvo terminado , salieron en silencio de la habitacion.

\- Y bien ? - pregunto Izzy.

\- Mision cumplida ^^

Despues de chocas puños cada uno se fue a su habitacion.

Al dia siguiente ...

 **Hola ! Que tal ? Como están vuestras vacaciones ? Aquí os dejo un nuevo cap de de fic. Y tengo una idea para un one-shot y un fic un poco mas largo. Pero el fanfic largo lo quiero hacer después de terminar este , asi que no os voy a dar detalles de el. Y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones respecto al one-shot . Aquí os dejo el resumen : Un viaje a Disneyland Paris puede cambiar la vida de los chicos para siempre. Pero eso no significa que no existirán dudas. Porque Mickey Mouse no deja de aparecerse ante Mimi? Porque Tai desafia todos los días al idiota que hace del príncipe de Aurora? Porque Sora corre de un lado a otro buscando a la princesa dormilona ? Porque Izzy no para de mirar a Belle ? Porque Ariel y Blancanieves no se despegan de Joe ? Donde desaparecen Kari y Tk todo el dia ? Y porque Matt quiere matar a la celebridad mas reconocida por todo el mundo ?**

 **Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión respecto a esta idea loca mia. Y por supuesto que acepto ideas para este fic y para el one-shot :D Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Erabes: Te aseguro que las chicas van a caer muy difícil después de enterarse de la estupidez que cometieron los chicos ;) Nadie juega asi con las chicas.**

 **Mimato bombon kou: Pues aquí tienes la broma de los chicos ^^ Espera a ver las siguientes peleas de Mimi y Takuya. Me temo que allí ya no saldrán intactos. Besos :***

 **Espero que os alla gustado esta capitulo. Hasta pronto**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	9. Las tripas de Mimi y el anuncio

Por la mañana ...

Riiinnnggg ... rriiiiinnnggg ...

\- MMmm ... paren ese maldito despertador ! - grito Mimi desde de bajo de las sabanas.

\- Que hora es ? - preguntaba una rubia medio dormida.

\- Son las 07:45 am - contesto Sora.

\- Fatan 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases - dijo tranquilamente Juri.

1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

\- FALTAN 15 MINUTOS ! - gritaron cuatro chicas mientras se despertaban de golpe.

Con una velocidad anormal , las cuatro se vistieron y salieron a toda prisa hacia su primera clase.

\- No pude desayunar - lloriqueo Mimi mientras corria hacia la clase de modales.

\- Ni tu , ni nosotras - dijieron las otras tres chicas.

Las chicas llegaron justo antes que la profesora.

\- Nos salvamos - suspiraron aliviadas.

\- Bien señoritas , hoy hablaremos de como deben dirijirse hacia una persona mayor a ustedes.

\- Si , profesora - respondieron todas a coro.

\- Bien , empezamos con ...

\- GGGggrrrr ...

El silencio se apodero de la sala.

\- Que fue eso ? - pregunto la profesora.

Nadie respondio.

\- Gggrrrr ...

\- E dicho , que fue eso ? - pregunto esta vez con un tono de voz un poco mas alto.

Mimi se levanto de su asiento.

\- Fueron mis tripas. No e desayunado nada. Mi estomago quiere comida - dijo Mimi despreocupadamente mientras acaricia su abdomen.

Unas risitas se escucharon en el salon.

\- Silencio ! Srta. Tachikawa este no es el comportamiento de una dama.

\- No es mi culpa que mi estomago quiere comer.

\- Como se atreve a hablar sin permiso ? Vaya imediatamente al ...

\- AAaahhh !

Otra vez el silencio reinaba en la sala.

Todo el mundo miraba a Mimi.

\- Por que me miran ? Esta vez no fueron mis tripas - dijo Mimi.

La profesora abrio la puerta y miro hacia el pasillo.

\- Oh Dios mio ! Que les paso ? - pregunto escandalizada la mujer.

\- Ayudenos por favor , por favor ! - lloriqueaban dos voces en el pasillo.

Mimi , Sora , Zoe y Juri reconocieron las voces. Las cuatro se colaron por la puerta para ver a Eliot y a Kaito verdes , rascandose como monos. Las chicas estallaron en una fuerte carcajada.

\- Srtas. ! Comportense - exclamo la profesora - Y a ustedes que les paso jovenes ?

\- Es que , es que ... en la mañana nos despertamos tarde y cuando Kaito queria parar el despertador una tarantula lo pico - dijo Eliot mientras se rascaba las piernas.

\- Mire , mire ! - le enseño su mano roja Kaito y con la otra se rascaba la mejilla.

\- Despues nos vestimos a toda velocidad con el uniforme pero nos empezo a picar todo el cuerpo. Asi que decidimos darnos una ducha. Cuando salimos aun nos picaba el cuerpo y ademas ... ESTAMOS VERDES! - grito Eliot intentando rascarse la espalda.

\- tambien nos dimos cuenta de que teniamos papeles en las cejas y los quitamos-dijo Kaito frecandose contra la pared.

\- Y AHORA NO TENEMOS CEJAS - lloriqueo Eliot desde el suelo dando vueltas.

\- Y mientras soportabamos el dolor , pisamos estas trampas de ratones-los chicos enseñaron sus pies con las trampas.

-Y no sabemos que hacer - dijo Eliot - Por favor ayudenos.

\- Claro. Vamos a la enfermeria - dijo la profesora caminando con los chicos hacia la enfermeria.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

\- Que pena que no le hicimos fotos - dijo Juri.

\- Nop. Pero tenemos un video - dijo Mimi mostrando su movil mientras sonreia malvadamente.

\- OOooooo , esa es mi Mimi - Zoe fue a abrazarla.

\- Gracias ^^

\- Mimi , me prestarias el video para poner algunas partes en el periodico escolar ? - pregunto Juri.

\- Claro que si ! Me muero por enseñarselo a mis hermanos.

\- A la hora del almuerzo se lo enseñamos. Ahora vamos a clase antes de que sospechen de nosotras - dijo Sora.

\- Siii.

Las cuatro entraron en el salon de clases.

A la hora del almuerzo ...

En una mesa estaban sentados Takuya , Mimi , Matt , Zoe , Kouji , Mike , Sora , Tai , Kari , Tk, Juri , Takato , Yolei , Ken , Izzy , Cody y Daivis. ( en ese orden y la mesa es redonda) Mimi enseño el video a los demas y todos empezaron a reirse.

\- Tu plan si que a funcionado - felicito Tai a Mimi.

\- Claro que si. Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa. La mas agil , inteligente y sabia chica que conocereis en vuestras vidas - el orgullo de la chica salio a flote.

\- Y la mas modesta - dijieron al unison Zoe , Taku , Tako y Mike.

Todos sonrieron y Mimi les saco la lengua.

\- Oye , no es que me moleste ni nada de eso , solo por simple curiosidad. Ustedes sois tan unidos desde siempre ? - pregunto curiosa Sora.

Los chicos supieron a que se referia la peliroja.

\- Pues , para ser sincero , no - respondio Tai.

\- Antes , cada quien estaba en su ''grupo''. Eramos solo conocidos - dijo Kari.

\- Yo estaba en el grupo de los deportistas ( me refiero a donde se sentaban antes de que llegaran los demas ) junto con Tai y Ken - dijo Daivis.

\- Yo estaba en el club de informatica con Yolei - dijo Izzy.

\- Yo conozco a Yolei desde pequeños y solia sentarme con ellos-dijo Cody.

\- Matt y yo formamos parte de una banda y nos sentabamos con el resto del grupo - dijo Kouji.

\- Juri , Kari y yo nos sentabamos con el grupo del periodico escolar - dijo Tk.

\- Aaa. Entiendo - dijo Sora.

\- Y ahora por que os sentais con nosotros ? - pregunto Mimi.

\- Que directa - dijo Zoe

Mimi la fulmino con la mirada.

\- Por que somos un equipo. Somos '' Las panteras rosas de la justicia ''. Aunque aun me parece ridiculo este nombre - dijo Tai.

\- Oye , oye ! Yo decidi el nombre ! Y ademas. Quien dijo que estabais dentro de nuestro equipo ? - pregunto Mimi.

\- Nadie. Pero os preguntamos ahora. Podemos hacer parte de vuestro equipo ? - pregunto Tk sonriendo.

\- Mimi es la jefa - dijieron al unison Sora y Zoe.

\- Eso , eso ... Oye ! Por que la responsabilidad cae sobre mi ?

\- Por que tu tenias el plan de crear un grupo de bandidos justicieros - dijo Zoe.

\- Hablas como si esto fuera una pelea del viejo oeste.

\- Es lo mismo. Ademas , eres una fanatica de esas peliculas. Hasta tienes un sombrero rosa - dijo Takuya.

\- Me lo regalaron de mi cumpleaños , eso no justifica nada.

\- Fue tu cumpleaños numero 8. Y aun asi usas ese sombrero y lo cuidas como si fuera tu mayor tesoro.

-Si , bueno. Dejemos este tema. Esta bien. Sere el lobo alfa del grupo.

\- Queras decir la loba , no ? - dijo Takato divertido por los berinches de Mimi.

\- Eso dije yo - lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Asi que , podemos entrar ? - pregunto impaciente Yolei.

\- Dejame pensarlo mmmm - Mimi miro hacia el techo- Hecho ! Estais dentro.

\- Genial - exclamaron todos.

\- An oido que la semana que viene es el baile de disfraces ? -pregunto Kari.

\- Baile de disfraces ? - preguntaron Zoe y Mimi al unison.

\- Siii. Cada año se hace un baile de disfraces para los nuevos estudiantes. Yo aun no se que disfraz voy a llevar este año.

Mimi y Zoe se miraron.

\- Bajo la mesa - dijieron al unison mientras se metian bajo la mesa al lado de las piernas de todos.

\- EEhh ! - exclamaron sorprendidos los chicos.

\- Sabes lo que esto significa , no ? - susurro Mimi.

\- Siii. Es el momento indicado para salir de este internado y ir a la ciudad - hablo con el mismo tono de voz Zoe.

Las dos sonrieron complices.

\- Hecho - apretaron sus manos.

\- Salieron de debajo de la mesa y se sentaron en sus asientos.

Todos las miraban.

\- Algo tramais ustedes dos - dijo Mike.

\- Hablen ahora o callen para siempre - dijo Takuya.

\- Nos callamos para siempre - dijieron las dos.

\- Es algun plan ? - pregunto Matt

\- Lo sabran todo en la noche del baile - dijo Mimi compartiendo una sonrisa con Zoe.

Esto puede ser muy divertido si sabes jugar bien tus cartas.

En la tarde ...

 **Hola ! Como estan ? Aqui les traigo el siguiente cap. Espero que os guste**

 **Erabes: Esta broma es inofensiva. Las demás no lo creo. O , hicieron una gran estupidez. Y los hermanos de las chicas no lo pasaran por alto ;)**

 **Mimato bombon kou: Me alegra de que te gusten los celos de los hermanos. En el siguiente cap van a haber mas celos** **Y alguna que otra amenaza de muerte. Besitos :***

 **Nos leemos :)))**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	10. Locos de amor

En la tarde...

\- Y recuerdenme , que estamos haciendo aqui ? - pregunto Mimi desde una montaña de ropa.

\- Estamos buscando disfraces para el baile - dijo Yolei saliendo del probador - Como me veo ? - tenia puesto un vestido de princesa rosa.

\- Neeee , es demasiado feo - dijo Zoe

\- Tu no te buscas un disfraz , Mimi? - pregunto Sora.

\- Yo ya tengo uno en mi habitacion.

\- Enserio? - Kari se sorprendio - Que veloz eres.

\- Lo se. Pero os puedo ayuda - se levanta y va hacia Sora - Hhhmmm... este te quedara perfecto - le entrega un disfraz.

\- Voy a probarlo - entra al probador.

\- Yo en que puedo disfrazarme? - penso Zoe.

\- En un mono - dijo Mimi mientras se tiraba hacia la montaña de disfraces.

\- Eso eres tu ¬¬

\- No lo creo , se pareze mas a un oso perezoso - dijo Juri.

\- Yo digo que es como un koala - dijo Kari.

\- Un oso panda le pega mejor - dijo Yolei.

\- Y asi hemos llegado a hablar de que animal me representa - dijo Mimi aburrida.

\- Como me veo? - Sora salio del probador.

\- OMG ! - exclamaron todas menos Mimi.

\- Pasa algo? - pregunto preocupada la peliroja.

\- Te ves espectacular. Eso quieren decir - dijo Mimi.

Las chicas se tiraron encima de Sora y empezaron a decirle alagos.

\- Y asi es como se termina la discusion sobre animales - Mimi se acomodo para dormir la siesta.

En la noche ...

En el jardin ...

\- Y que habeis hecho hoy chicas? - pregunto Tai.

\- Nada interesante. Solo buscar como locas disfrazes para el baile. Una cosa normal para las mujeres - dijo Zoe apoyada en un arbol - Aunque no pudimos convencer a Yolei de que deje ese horrible disfraz.

\- Oye! No es horrible. Es muy lindo - se defendio Yolei.

\- Y Mimi aun no nos quiere decir de que es su disfraz - dijo Kari.

\- Podemos adivinar? - preguntaron Takuya y Takato.

\- Adelante.

\- Conejo ?

\- Nop.

\- Angel?

\- No.

\- Comedora de Nutella?

\- Seria una buena opcion pero no.

\- Fotomodelo ?

\- Claro que no - dijo Mimi enfadada pensando en un viejo recuerdo.

\- A mi me gusta esa opcion - dijo Matt con una sonrisa picara.

\- Nadie te a preguntado ¬¬

\- Ya dejenla. En una semana vamos a ver su disfraz. - dijo Sora.

\- Gracias por apoyarme.

\- Para eso estan las amigas ^^

Y derepente algo que ninguno se espero , los regadores empezaron a mojar el jardin.

\- AAaaaa ! - gritaron los chicos.

\- Jajajaja - las chicas empezaron a reir.

Los chicos miraban atontados a las chicas. Ellas estaban jugando. Sora y Mimi se tomaron de las manos y daban vueltas. Zoe , Juri , Kari y Yolei empezaron a correr una tras las otras. Y eso sin parar de reir. Asi que ... por que no ? Matt se abalanzo y tomo a Mimi por la cintura y empezo a dar vueltas. Tai cogio a Sora sobre sus hombros y corrio con ella por el jardin. Kouji , sin querer , se tropezo y callo junto con Zoe. Los dos rodaban colina abajo mientras reian. Takuya intentaba meter a Mike al lago con ayuda de Daivis. Cody y Izzy solo los miraban y reian. Yolei bailaba vals con Ken. Takato empezo a hacerle cosquillas a Juri. Y por ultimo, Kari era perseguida por Tk. Sip. Una noche normal en el internado.

\- Jajajaja ...

\- Que bonito cielo - dijo Kouji.

\- Sip. Es precioso - respondio la rubia.

\- Pero no mas que tu.

\- Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas las chicas - dijo Zoe sonrojada.

\- La verdad es que... no , mejor no lo digo - oculto su cara bajo su brazo.

\- Nop. Ahora me lo dices. Me pusiste curiosa - se apoyo en su brazo para verlo mejor.

-Es que... es una tonteria. Seguro te vas a reir de mi - Se dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas de Zoe. _Poque he aceptado participar en esa apuesta?_

\- Prometo no reirme - lo hizo voltear.

\- Prometes ?

\- Por mi palabra.

\- Eres la primera chica que me llama la atencion.

Zoe se quedo muda. Nunca penso que un chico tan gentil y amable como Kouji no tuviera novia o alguna enamorada.

\- Mejor me callaba - Kouji quiso levantarse pero unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

\- Me alegro saber que soy la primera - Zoe apoyo su frente en el hombro de el.

 _Maldita apuesta, me odiaras..._

Un poco mas atras ...

\- Se ven felices - dijo Sora sonriendo

\- Y lo estan. Nunca vi a Kouji tan interesado por una chica - dijo Tai.

\- Y eso que tiene de malo?

\- Nada. Solo que... el amor te puede hacer mucho daño - dijo el castaño triste.

\- Nop. No es el amor el que te hace daño. Son las personas a las que entregas tu amor. No saben valorarlo hasta que lo pierden - dijo Sora mirando las estrellas - Por eso es mejor entregarselo a las personas corectas - se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

Tai se quedo embobado al ver la sonrisa de la peliroja. Tan brillante. Tan sincera. Tan bella. Tan espectacular. Un sentimiento de culpa empezo a crecer en su interior. _Espero que logres perdonarme._

\- Sora.

\- Si ?

\- Me entregas tu amor? - pregunto Tai inocentemente.

\- Eeehh ? Mi amor ? - pregunto Sora con la cara como un tomate.

\- Yo quiero un poco de tu amor - hizo un puchero.

\- Ettoo... yo ..o/o

\- Jejejeje - se reia el moreno - deberias ver como se a puesto tu cara.

\- Hhhuummm... - imflo los cachetes.

\- No te enfades. Prometo que conseguire merecer tu amor - dijo Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Conseguir... mi amor ? - Sora se quedo mas confundida.

Un poco mas atras ...

\- Parece ser que mi hermano se a enamorado - dijo Kari.

\- No mas que el mio. No creo que deje en paz a Mimi.

\- Pobre. Deberias pararlo. Mimi se ve buena chica. No quiero que le rompa el corazon como a las demas.

\- No lo va a hacer. Parece seriamente interesado en ella.

\- Si tu lo dices ...

\- Ya dejemos de hablar de el. Quieres tomar un helado mañana despues de clases?

\- Claro que si Tk

Un pooooooooooccoooooooooooo alejados de los demas.

\- Ya bajame Matt !

\- Nop. Quiero mi beso.

\- No te lo voy a dar.

\- Es que me dejaste con ganas de uno.

\- No voy a darte ningun beso.

\- Porque ?

\- Por que eres un patan.

\- No lo soy y lo sabes. Soy un principe azul.

\- Si , lo eres.

\- Entonces por que no quieres darme un beso? - la dejo en el suelo pero sin dejar de sujetara por la cintura. - Soy el principe azul que todas quieren. Soy amable , gentil , guapo , caballeroso etc. Porque tu no ?

\- Por que para mi , los principes azules son los mas tiranos cuando rompen el corazon de una chica. No quiero un principe azul. Solo quiero a alguien que este aqui sin que me pida nada - dijo Mimi en un susurro.

\- Princesa... _Imbecil soy. Me gusta verdaderamente de una chica y tuve que hacer esa desgraciada apuesta. Soy un tonto_

\- Que esta pasando aqui ? - dijo una voz siniestra detras de Matt.

Los dos se separaron rapidamente y voltearon hacia Takato que tenia un aura oscura.

\- Este idiota te esta molestando , hermanita?

Matt dio unos pasos para atras al ver que Takato se hacercaba a ellos.

\- Yo que tu empezaria a correr - dijo Mimi.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Matt corrio por su vida ya que un Takato furioso lo perseguia. Mimi solo los miraba y reia a carcajadas.

Al dia siguiente ...

\- Se adelanto el baile ? - preguntaron a la hora del desayuno todos.

\- Sip. Parece ser que la semana que viene seran los juegos olimpicos de la escuela y pensaron que mejor se haga el baile este viernes - dijo Yolei.

\- Esto forzara un poco el plan - dijo Mimi mirando a Zoe.

\- Cierto.

Los demas solo se quedaban viendo curiosos a las dos chicas.

El viernes por la mañana ...

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo :)) Nos vemos pronto con otros one-shot mimato ^^**

 **ABRAZOS ^_^**


	11. Mimi la seductora y el baile

El viernes por la mañana…

-Mimí! Levántate! Llegaremos tarde a la primera clase – dijo Zoe mientras intentaba quitarle la manta a Mimí.

-Yo no voy hoy a clases. Tengo cosas que hacer y me duele el estómago– la castaña se escondió bajo la manta.

-Y que le diremos a los profesores?

-Díganles que no me sentí bien después del zumo de zanahorias de anoche.

-Ese zumo tenía una pinta extraña. Nadie lo bebió. Bueno, solo tu – dijo Sora.

-Solo ella puede beberse ese zumo toxico. – dijo Juri.

-Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué vas a hacer tu rutina de belleza. – dijo la rubia - Pero esta vez voy a hacer como si te creyera. Nos vemos después de clases. – las chicas cogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación.

Mimí se levantó de la cama de un salto y empezó a estirarse.

-Si supieran que ese zumo fue el mejor que he bebido en mi vida. Bueno, ahora toca ir a buscar lo necesario para salir – sonríe traviesamente mientras sale en silencio de la habitación.

Con las chicas…

-Creen que va a estar bien? – pregunta Sora preocupada.

-Mimí? Claro que sí. Esa chica tiene un estómago de hierro.- dijo Zoe.

Sora aún no estaba muy tranquila.

-Porque esa cara? – pregunto una voz a su lado derecho.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y giraron a ver a Tai y a los demás caminando a su lado.

-Hacia dónde vais? – Zoe frunció el ceño – Por aquí solo está el aula de química. Y estoy muy segura que a nosotras nos toca esa clase.

-No lo sabéis? Hoy se suspenden las clases. El director ha llamado a todos los alumnos al auditorio para hablar sobre el baile – dijo Tai.

\- Donde esta Mimí? – pregunto Takuya al no verla.

-Le duele el estómago. Solo a ella se le ocurre beber ese veneno de zanahorias.

-Ya la conoces Zoe. A ella todo lo comestible le gusta – dijo Mike divertido.

-Sí.

Un rubio al oír que su castaña no iba a venir a la junta, se separó en silencio de los demás y salió rumbo a la habitación de esta.

-No entiendo para que nos quiere reunir a todos en el auditorio. Ya sabemos que tenemos permitido hacer y que no – bufo Yolei.

Los demás le dieron la razón.

Con Mimí…

La castaña había llegado hace un rato a la habitación. Fue muy fácil conseguir las cosas que necesitaba para escapar esa noche.

 _Y ahora a ponerme guapa._

 **Vas a ponerte sexi para ese dios griego?**

 _Dios griego?_

 **El rubio de ojos azules, el que está más bueno que un pancake.**

 _Aaaaa. El engreído de Ishida. Claro que no. Voy a ser guapa para mí misma. Una chica debe quererse primero a ella y después a los demás._

 **Ni tú te lo crees cariño.**

 _Nadie pidió tu opinión._

…

 _Y bien que ahora me dejas hablando sola. Eres un cielo._

Mimí bufo y empezó a arreglarse. Primero se encargó de su cabello. No le gustaba hacer grandes moños sobre su cabeza, así que decidió hacerse una coleta alta y ondular las puntas. Cuando termino, empezó a maquillarse. Un maquillaje sencillo que no llame la atención. Había demasiado silencio en la habitación, así que cogió su teléfono y le dio play a la canción ¨Eternamente bella bella¨ de Alejandra Guzmán. Se estaba quitando el pijama cuando empezó a sonar el estribillo. Y para Mimí Tachikawa era imposible no bailar en el estribillo. Con movimientos sensuales se quitó el pijama. Al estar en ropa interior empezó a bailar moviendo mucho las caderas y la cabeza. Todo sin observar que unos ojos azules la miraban atentamente desde la puerta semiabierta.

-Eternamente bella bella, con un hechizo de gitana, seré la princesa encantada que te amara por siempre…. - canto a pleno pulmón mientras bailaba. Pero a dar uno de sus giros, sus ojos miel chocaron con los azules del espía.

El chico trago en seco.

Mimí sonrió juguetonamente al intruso y se acercó a él con un paso sensual y una mirada picara. Abrió la puerta y metió dentro a su nueva víctima. Lo acóralo contra la pared. La castaña se divertía un montón al ver la cara roja del chico y como este no paraba de sudar.

-No me gustan los espías, Yamato. – dijo Mimí juntando su frente con la de él.

Al ver como el chico se ponía más rojo por la cercanía que tenían, sonrió traviesa. Se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con ese don juan. Empezó a dejar cortos besos desde su nariz hasta su oreja derecha.

-Así que nosotros vamos a tener que poner ciertas reglas por aquí- le susurro suavemente en el oído.

Y volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Rápidamente atrapo el labio inferior del rubio entre sus dientes. El chico se sobresaltó por la repentina acción de la castaña. Mimí le soltó el labio y le sonrió traviesa.

-Regla numero 1…. Nunca entres sin tocar a mi habitación- Mimí le sonrió y en dos segundos lo hecho fuera de la habitación. – Adiós rubio- la chica le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Yamato estaba rojo y respiraba con dificultad. _Esa mujer es el mismísimo diablo. Voy a caer en el infierno por su culpa. Y estoy seguro que hasta allí me torturaría con esa sonrisa y ese cuerpo de infarto._

Y no era nada para sorprenderse. Al ver a Mimí bailar en ropa interior y hablar con tanta sensualidad lo hacían excitarse. Y a qué mujer le quedaba bien la ropa interior rosa? Porque a aquella castaña le quedaba endemoniadamente bien.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que irse con ganas de más. Tal vez en la noche lograría algo con ella….

En la habitación….

Al oír los pasos alejarse, se echó a reír.

-Pobre, creo que lo espante con mi repentina forma de actuar- Mimí se secó algunas lágrimas- Este juego se puede jugar en dos Ishida- sonrió traviesamente y volvió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Con los chicos…

-Que aburrido – Zoe bostezo.

-Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con Mimí en la habitación- dijo Sora.

\- Me muero de ganas de ver tu disfraz Sora - Tai le guiño un ojo.

Sora se sonrojo.

-Nos vemos en la noche – se despidieron.

Las chicas se fueron todas a prepararse en la habitación de Zoe y las demás.

-Eh? Y Mimí? – pregunto Yolei al no verla.

-Donde se habrá metido esa niña? - Zoe negó con la cabeza vencida.

En la noche…

Debían reconocer que hicieron un buen trabajo en la decoración del gimnasio. Todo está decorado hermosamente en colores otoñales. Hasta la comida tenía forma de hojas o manzanas.

-Esto es mejor que lo del año pasado – dijo Tai.

Mucho habrían pensado que este año se disfrazaría de algún jugador de futbol famoso pero no fue así. Él era nada más ni nada menos que el Jocker. Y tenía sus razones para usar ese disfraz.

-No te pareces en nada al Jocker- se burló Matt de él.

-Cállate perro.

Matt gruño. Usaba un disfraz de lobo gris, sin mangas y con capucha. La capucha tenía unas orejas. El material del disfraz era uno muy blandito, haciendo que pareciera verdaderamente pelaje de lobo.

-Soy un lobo.

-Es lo mismo canino.

Matt quiso defenderse pero Kouji lo interrumpió.

-Ya paren. Estáis llamando la atención.

-El policía hace su trabajo – dijo Tai divertido.

Y era cierto. Kouji tenía un traje azul de policía.

-No es mi culpa que ella haya decidido disfrazarse de ladrona.

-De qué están vestidos esos tres? – pregunto Izzy sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Él tenía solo una bata blanca, unas gafas redondas y el pelo alborotado. Era un científico, según él.

Los chicos giraron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Y no sabían si reír o no. Parecían pijamas en vez de disfraces. Tal vez se habrían esperado esos trajes de Takuya y Mike, pero Takato? El trio llamaba mucho la atención. Sobre todo de las chicas.

-Awwww! Que monos.

-Están tan guapos.

-Yo quiero bailar con Pikachu.

Y muchos comentarios así. Y la verdad es que si eran muy monos.

Takuya venia vestido con un disfraz/pijama de una pieza de Doraemon. En los pies tenía unas deportivas azules. Hasta tenía un cascabel en el cuello.

Mike tenía un disfraz/pijama de Minion con todo y las gafas redondas. Loa zapatos negros y los guantes del mismo color completaban perfectamente su traje.

Y por último y el más mono, Takato. Era un verdadero Pikachu con cola y orejas. Y las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Era el más adorable.

Los tres se acercaron a los demás que aún se contenían para no reír.

-Una sola carcajada y juro que os arrepentiréis – amenazo Takuya.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Los chicos empezaron a reír. Ver a Doraemon amenazar a alguien era muy… adorable?

-Eres tan mono – dijo Daivis entre carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja. Muy divertido Thor – respondio sarcásticamente Mike.

Daivis no era el mejor Thor del baile, pero gracias a su cabello destacaba más que los demás.

Al grupo se unieron Tk que venía disfrazado de vampiro, Ken del famoso compositor Beethoven, Cody de samurái y Joe de médico. Hablaron un rato hasta que unos murmullos llamaron su atención.

-Que estará pasando? – pregunto Tk.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y como si fueran modelos profesionales, las chicas desfilaron con sus hermosos disfraces.

La primera era Yolei que estaba disfrazada con un hermoso vestido morado, largo que tenía pequeños detalles dorados. En su escote estaban unas piedras rosas que formaban una flor en el lado derecho de su pecho. Su pelo estaba arreglado en un moño. En los pies lleva unos tacones bajos dorados.

De tras de ella, Kari caminaba con timidez. Eligio un traje muy llamativo que seguro que atraería la atención de muchos. Un traje de una pieza, rosa con blanco era el que cubría su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía en la cabeza una diadema con orejas del mismo color y en los pies unos bailarines blancos. Era una verdadera pantera rosa.

La tercera en entrar era Juri. Si hoy era el día para las personas adorables, pues ella estaría entre las primeras del top. Vestía con una blusa de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos rosas. Tenía un cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura y una diadema con un moño rojo en su cabello. En los pies usaba unos simples bailarines negros y unos calcetines blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Sip. Iba disfrazada de Bombón de las chicas superpoderosas.

Detrás de ella una rubia caminaba con cuidado, como si fuera verdaderamente una ladrona. De pies a cabeza vestía de negro. Los pantalones de látex le marcaban el trasero mientras caminaba con esos tacones negros. La parte de arriba era cubierta con una camiseta de manga larga negra que se le pegaba a su figura. Y para darle un toque más a su estilo, usaba una gorra con orejas de osito. Igualmente negra.

Una Sora un poco tímida se asomaba por la puerta. Esta vestía de Harley Quinn. Los mismos pantalones cortos rojos con azul, la misma camisa blanca con detalles en rojo, la chaqueta y botas que la villana. Hasta tenía su bate de beisbol en una mano. Su cabello estaba hecho en dos coletas bajas. La pelirroja se negaba a que las chicas le pintaran el cabello, así que lo único que permitió fue que le hicieran dos coletas.

Y por último pero no menos importante, una castaña entro al gimnasio con una sonrisa divertida. Ella ya sabía que estas iban a ser las reacciones de muchos. Estaba vestida con una falda roja que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga corta y unas botas de tacón rojas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. También tenía una capa roja que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Si Caperucita roja la viera, seguro se moriría de envidia.

-Ahora vamos a divertirnos un rato…- susurro Mimí para caminar hacia cierto rubio con una sonrisa seductora.

 **Continuara…**

 **Holis! Cómo están? Siento no haber publicado la semana pasada pero quede embobada con Diabolik lovers y no tenía ganas de otra cosa más que leer fics de ese anime XD Nos vemos pronto con otro fic que quiero hacer que tendrá unos 3 capítulos como máximo y será solo mimato 7w7. Espero que lo lean ^^**

 **Review?**

 **ABRAZOS ^-^**


End file.
